Strength to Pleasure
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: Dare Kincaid had no idea what he was getting into when he agreed to help Riley protect SnowDancer,especially not when events start to occur and he meets a strange female who makes his body blaze with passion,but will this passion save or destroy them all?
1. Chapter 1

Sweat slickened the hair on the back Cascada`s neck as she listened to the footsteps coming faster and faster after her. She squeezed tighter into a ball and waited. She heard the Psy scientists raging to find her and though her fear was a thorn in her side she knew she wasn't safe here, that she`d ever been safe here.

As soon as the footsteps dimmed in their sounds she was off like a rocket. She dodged through the lab and the halls. The guards` shouts reached her ears accompanied by the screams and shouted orders of the Psy scientists for her retrieval; she refused to be taken, not again, not ever again. She dashed through the doors and focused her mind desperately on her wanted destination knowing that she`d never get out of the city without being captured. She desperately gathered her power and with only seconds to waste before she could be caught by the men she teleported to the destination she`d been preparing to teleport to ever since her brother had tried to save her.

Her feet hit the cold ground at the next second and her air rushed out of her through her constricting throat. Shuddering she went to her and looked around desperately, remembering and praying that he`d remembered-there! Her heart stuttered and she ran to the pack that lay tucked and well hidden behind the tree. She picked up the note attached to the pack and read it.

_"Cut your hair. Don`t let any Psy know you`re even alive. Go to the SnowDancer and DarkRiver packs and tell them I sent you. Don't die. –The Ghost." _

Her lip twitched. If she could smile, she would, but Psy didn't smile. Throwing the pack over her shoulders she closed her eyes and made positively sure her shields to the Psy Net encased her light so tightly that to everyone else it would seem as if her star had simply died, disappeared like all the all the others.

Taking a deep breath she wandered into the woods to the stream she knew was there. At the stream she finally let herself fall to her knees and look into the stream and look at the caramel colored female who stared back at her with eyes so awash with sapphire blue that it was like looking into the ocean and brunette hair that cascaded in waves way past her waist and onto the forest floor, then there was the very thing that gave here absolute rarity away, the white lines that threaded through her hair as if they were highlighted in. Everyone thought the X Psys were the worst, but then again her kind was thought to be extinct way before the X Psy was born.

She sighed and splashed water over her face to battle the sorrow she had no idea how to express. Kaleb would hate her if he saw her right now but this is what she HAD to do…

She started to unload the pack which had the essentials things in it, her throat closed up as she reached the scissors. _"Cut your hair." _ The words on the note drifted through her mind, she`d never cut her hair before…never. It was a part of her; Kaleb had always said it made her who she was…

_It`s time to fight._ Daren`s last words strengthened her, she brought the scissors to her hair and pulled in all of her determination, she was NOT giving up now, she had to fight! For Daren. For Marcy. For Kaleb. And for herself. It was time to fight and she was sick of running, she squeezed the scissors.


	2. Falling Memories

"Sorry, man." Dare called out, hiding his grin as he watched Riley step out of the car and sway, obviously fighting the urge to expel something.

"You are NEVER driving again!" Riley exclaimed palely as he leaned against the Jeep. Dare busted out laughing just as Riley`s mate Mercy ran outside of their cabin after hearing the Jeep drive up.

Worry crossed her features for a second then she saw Dare and the pieces seemed to add up in her mind as laughter seemed to flow from her mouth.

Riley groaned but Dare could hear the play beneath it. "You're supposed to punish him, not laugh with him." Riley told Mercy even as Dare watched him wrap an arm around the leopard and draw her close for a no prisoners kind of his kiss.

With a smile Dare whispered into the house giving them privacy.

Mercy heard the door of the cabin shut and raised her head. "What`s wrong with him?" she asked. Immediately she saw Riley`s eyes take on an emotion she`d rarely ever seen in them, mostly only when Brenna was taken –almost an infinite sadness. She hated seeing it in his beautiful eyes.

Riley suddenly pulled her close and, wrapping his arms around her, held her to his chest with his chin on her hair. He tightened his hold on her as if he thought she`d disappear if she didn't hold her tight enough. "Dare`s pack`s den collapsed under a rock slide while he was on duty guarding it." Riley`s voice sounded so different that it provided a window to how much that must`ve hurt not only him but Dare.

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasped, horror filling her body and racing through her bloodstream at the thought of an entire den of little wolves being—

"Dare managed to feel the vibrations of the rock slide before it hit, he was the only male close enough to save them so he ran in the den and started throwing the young ones and their healers along with the mothers who refused to leave their young over his shoulders and getting them out of the den quickly enough. He thought he`d saved them all, only to discover two had wandered back into the den, their mother running after them." Riley took a breath remembering how Dare`s voice had broken on this part, "he ran back in after them, but it was too late."

"Oh, my gawd..." Tears silently trailed down her cheeks.

"Dare ran after them." Riley continued. "He threw himself over them just as the den collapsed..." the pause was followed by a sucked in breath as if it hurt him to tell the story. "When they uncovered all of them Dare was still crouched over the unconscious mother and her pups. He`d fought against death itself to save them and he was rewarded with a severely broken back and bone fractures all over his body as well as internal bleeding."

"And the family?" she asked carefully.

"The mother hit her head so hard that she was knocked into a coma, the pups were rushed to the healers…Tj and Dayla…Tj made it…Dayla didn't."

Mercy gasped in a breath and stood silent as Riley pulled tighter into his arms, she let him, knowing that he needed the comfort. That he needed her, she leaned into him, needing him as well; her rock, her protector, her mate.

Dare watched them outside, even he could sense the love flowing between them. He felt happy for Riley, finally catching a break and finding the right woman, because Riley deserved it, he deserved a beautiful life and an amazing mate, he'd earned it.

He himself didn't deserve it, he knew, not after not being unable to protect the little ones. He didn't deserve anything, not even sympathy, and especially not a mate.


	3. Call Of Faith

Dare walked along the quarters slowly, not wanting to wake anyone, it was close to four a.m. and he didn't (well couldn't) sleep. Dayla was in his mind again. Her beautiful smile, her laughter, her playfulness gone…all because he –he froze hearing sound.

His wolf grinned, thankful for something to do to get his mind of his shame. Dare silently crept along the quarters until he could see someone standing in the entrance of the White Zone. His wolf hungered for combat, blood, sex, anything to keep him busy and unable to think. His claws threatened to come but then he saw the identity of the man who was standing in the entrance. Judd Lauren.

What in the world was he doing up this early? He stayed quiet and hidden as Judd looked around him, did he come to meet someone? No, mates didn't cheat on each other, it was impossible, beside Judd loved Bren, it was easy to see it once you took a closer look at when he looks at her, but then who or what did he come here to meet.

"Dare," Judd stated without turning, startling him. "You know it's considered rude to spy on people?"

A growl reverberated through his throat. "I wasn't exactly sure what you were engaging in." he answered.

"I'm not exactly sure why it`s any business of yours." Judd said turning to him.

"Suspicious activity." Dare fired through clenched teeth. That seemed to piss Judd off more than the spying did, but before either of them could get their fists out the pack alarm sounded.

They were off to the pack meeting place like rockets. They were there just as Riley, Brenna and Drew arrived, one by one all the lieutenants gathered around firing questions at Hawke as soon as he was in sight.

Hawke raised a hand and all got silent. "I don`t know how the alarm was triggered." He stated flat and angry.

A gasp and everyone turned to Indigo, who stated "The alarm stopped."

Eyes widened all around as they all realized the alarm had shut off without their notice.

"That alarm," Hawke gritted out. "As you all dam well know, is in my office and it is impossible to trigger it without me knowing. It was checked yesterday now someone better dam well explain to me how it went off!"

It was easy so see Hawke was beyond pissed and ready to rip someone apart.

"Hawke, none of us would touch that alarm! Even the juveniles are scared crapless that you`ll tear off their hand if they even go near—"

She was interrupted by the shrill of a phone. Hawke, looking surprised, picked his phone out of his pocket and out it to his ear. "Hello?" he answered, knowing that his lieutenants had such amazing hearing that they could easily hear the whole conversation.

"Did you evacuate the children?" answered a female voice. "I activated that alarm for a reason."

Silence for a moment around his circle then all gazes directed at him. He felt uneasy talking to an unknown female but for some reason he had a feeling or instinct that she really was telling the truth. "Why would we evacuate our children?" he asked the unknown female.

"Tonight," the female started after a slight pause." There will be a tk raid trying to see how they can destroy you and DarkRiver`s numbers and strength so they`re planning to take your children your young."

Again silence but it was almost immediately followed by gasps and exclamations like "Oh my gawd!" and every four letter word in the swear book.

Riley narrowed his eyes and asked "How do we know we can trust her? She may be one of them!"

"You don`t." the unknown female answered. "I`m trying to save your pack, but if you chose not to listen my information that's on you, not on me."

The answer was obviously nothing of what Riley had anticipated because he grew quiet and paled slightly before his eyes slid to Hawke showing him that he`d leave the decision to him.

"I say what the hell." Dare chimed in, at least the kids will think of it as an adventure and plus if they come we`ll get to get our revenge and maybe some info finally." Dare looked honestly ready to kick some butt.

And so slowly the lieutenants all agreed with Dare. "All right." Hawke said. "Let`s get all of the children into the evacuation cellars."

"One question." Drew Kincaid said stepping over and carefully extracting the phone from Hawke`s grip. "Why are you doing this for us?" he asked the female.

"Because I owe you." She answered. "And if the Laurens or Sascha Duncan are listening tell them that we`re even." Then she hung up. All eyes went to Judd who was as always expressionless. He shook his head, telling them he had no idea what the female was talking about.

Hawke made a mental note to ask the rest of the Laurens and Sascha about this female.

That night, with soldiers placed at every child`s place, the SnowDancers were ready, so when a quadrant of unsuspecting Psy sporting tranquilizer guns and blades teleported into the equation, they were ready. The Psy didn't stand a chance. A few managed to teleport and flee but the rest were either killed or taken captive. It was a victory belonging totally to the SnowDancers.

And Cascada watched them rejoice she felt something in her stomach spread, a warm emotion….pride. She reveled in it…just this one time. Then tomorrow she`d return to her old emotionless self, into the destructive machine she knew she was.


	4. Instincts OF Faith

When Judd walked into Father Perez`s church, he didn't know what to expect, The Ghost was never predictable. However what he really didn't expect was to see a young girl sitting by The Ghost. She looked like she`d just passed her teen years with warm caramel skin and medium long hair that looked like it had been cut recently. He took a better look at the female—

And suddenly his neurons as well as his instincts were screeching a warning that this girl was not what she looks to be from her outside appearance no matter how young and innocent she looked. His hair rose up on his neck telling him that this female was a lot more powerful than she looked.

As if she were taken by surprise too, her eyes widened. "Judd," she said shock and something else coloring her tone, he could see her trying to build in her cool walls around herself, Psy.

"The next time you plan to surprise someone," she said in a cool voice turning her gaze to The Ghost who sat quietly and unmoving. "Don`t let it be me."

Judd could've sworn he'd heard that voice before. Somewhere. Good or bad he couldn't tell but he knew his memory was not at all flawed.

"Judd," The Ghost started, his voice a void lacking every and all emotion what's so ever. "This is the female whom was supposed to meet you last night.

"There was an invasion—"

"I know," The other man answered. Judd didn't doubt for one minute that he did. Something about his young guest though, her hair…

Before he could figure out what it was though, the phone in his pocket beeped. He immediately brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"We need you." Dare`s voice was hoarse somewhat and had lost of all play that his and Drew`s, a big indicator that something was wrong.

"What`s wrong?" he asked. "Is Brenna—"

"She and the rest of the Laurens are fine but we just got a call from that girl again." A tired statement. "We need you for this one."

"I`m on my way," he promised hanging up. "I`m needed," he said as he turned to leave.

"Take Cascada." The request was one that stopped him in his tracks. He could just imagine Hawke yelling at him for bringing a stranger into his territory.

A feminine gasp echoed through the silence.

"Go," said the cool voice of The Ghost. "I can't have you weighing me down."

Only seconds later loud footsteps raced past him and into his truck that was parked a safe distance away.

He turned to explain to the other man that he couldn't bring the female to the SnowDancers` place of residence but there was no sight of the other man when he turned.

With a sigh of frustration he walked into his truck and peeled off the corner in the direction of the SnowDancer territory. His passenger was as silent as The Ghost himself, but still Judd`s instincts were telling him she was more than she seemed and it was proved when as he turned the car to make the right into SnowDancer territory.

"Stop!" she yelled and his foot automatically stomped on the break.

"What?" he asked, she was looking forward, almost through the wind shield as if something as right in front of the car.

"Go straight," she ordered, pointing in the direction of DarkRiver territory.

"Why?" he asked. This girl`s abilities seemed like they were possibly on haywire.

"Trust me!" she pleaded. "Go STRAIGHT!" she almost seemed to screech.

And that was how Judd found himself making a choice that was strangely very important. He swore and screeched away from the right with a straight path full speed to the DarkRiver territory. "If any of my pack gets injured –"he started but one look at those silver white laced into pacific blue eyes had him literally shutting up for reasons he hadn't exactly known.

"Keep going straight!" she ordered. She kept giving him directions then while he was driving she made use of his phone.

"Tamsyn." She said into the phone only moments later. How in the world had she gotten the DarkRiver`s healer`s number. "Listen please, you must get to Sascha Duncan`s house as fast as you can! Have Nate and Dorian hold him off because I'm positive Hawke`s already informed him of what`s happening. No, just trust me please. Thank you." She shut the phone and shoved it back into his pocket just as they reached Sascha`s house.

"Park under that broken streetlight and I'll go in low. Come in when they`re distracted and use your Tk-Cell skills to kick some major a—"

"How did you know I was a Tk-Cell?" he interrupted her. Barely anyone in the Net besides Arrows and Councilors knew what Tk-Cells were. This young woman was definitely not what she seemed.

"Ask your questions later." She ordered exiting the truck and stealthily and silently raced across the lawn and slipped seamlessly into the house. Secinds later a flurry of sounds descended into the cold night air, and then just behind those sounds was Sascha Duncan`s scream.

* * *

><p><em>Omg!Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews! Sorry it`s taken awhile to update, i`m gunna start updating weeekly or as soon as i can! Love you guys!<em>


	5. Flamin Savior

Cascada allowed her power to filter into her palms as she shifted to cover Sascha and her babe. Violet fire exploded out of her palms and she didn't think twice, she threw the fire at the Psy that continued to surround them like ants; they were all gone before they had the time to scream. She sagged against the wall, using cold fire was always one of her last results and as she looked down at the beautiful combination of mother and daughter she knew she`d finally used it for a good purpose.

"A—are they gone?" Sascha Duncan asked, holding her child tightly to her chest.

"Yes," Cascada answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a tremor but at the same time, strength in her voice. Cascada could already see that the woman who sat behind her would be an amazing mother as she was already an amazing pack mate and mate.

"Yes, Sascha," she promised gently. "They`re gone, I promise." Sascha slowly raised her head and looked at Cascada with wonder and thankfulness so deep that it made her heartbeat slightly flutter. She looked up, sensing other coming to her location rapidly quick—changeling and friendly Psy others. "Your friends and mate are going to be here in a few seconds. Be careful, okay?" After Sascha`s nod she gathered in power, and teleported just as the door was wretched open by Lucas.

Dare ran in after Lucas and looked around the scene in awe.

"Where are the Psy?" Clay asked as Lucas wrapped his arms around his shaking mate.

"She got rid of them," Sascha answered softly and all eyes turned to her. She was staring at the windows as she wanted to pull them open and see into the night itself.

"Who`s 'she', Sascha?" Mercy asked gently.

"I didn't get her name," Sascha said, her voice distant. "When she was next to me, I felt something in her, something I`ve never sensed in any other person or group. She was a cool cloud of moisture, not the cold of a Psy, not the warmth of a human, but also not the lively brightness of a changeling." The room quieted then after that statement.

"Who called this in?" Lucas demanded. Dare looked at Clay.

"Judd," Clay stated. "He said he was in the area when he heard Sascha scream and he called us because he got worried." Clay`s expression said clearly that he didn't believe the other male in the least.

"Hawke also said that he`d gotten a call from that mystery female again, telling him to tell you to get home as quick as you could." Mercy supplied. "It seems Sascha has two guardian angels." Dare smiled as Sascha smiled then.

"One of them," Sascha said with a smile. "looks like she`s barely out of her teen years." Mercy`s brows raised with interest.

Dare, for some unknown reason, felt a tightening in his gut at the mention of this girl. "I want to meet this girl." Dare stated, agreement came from around the room. His wolf then detected something, he sniffed and caught a lingering scent in the air, a scent that for some reason made his mouth water and made his wolf pace eagerly in his skin. He wanted more of this scent, around him, in him, with him.


	6. Deadly Meetings

Chapter 6

Dare had no idea why he was running in his wolf form around the den; he just wanted to run, to get that strange scent he`d scented earlier out of his head. He didn't understand why he wanted so bad to find the owner of that scent, just that it was a gnawing pain in his gut, he needed to find her. End of story.

Cascada felt the memory coming and fought against it as hard as she could but she knew it would overwhelm her. It was only a matter of time before—

"Get up, girl!" Transeir ordered her. "Now!"

Cascada stood gracefully, trained not to make a sound for any reason. If she did ever make even a small sound on a mission it would mean death, she knew that well. "What do you need sir?" her voice was emotionless. Psy.

"I need you to destroy a family for me. They`re getting very powerful and I don't want anyone too powerful in my web." His tone held no room for argument. She wouldn't give him any anyway, her job was to obey and carry out actions without delay.

_It`s WRONG!_a forbidden part of her cried out, the part that was still the girl curled into the corner covered in her parent`s blood. She shook off the voice and concentrated on the dark and sharded, cold world she lived in. She was an E-Arrow, which it was, she had no heart. "And who is this family, sir? If I may ask." She said in a dead monotone that held nothing human what-so-ever.

"The Laurens," Transeir answered simply with no remorse.

For a minute the world Cascada`s world tilted. Walker Lauren was the one man who, while he trained her, treated her not like she was a weapon, but as if she was a real person, with a real soul. Not exactly knowing why, she scrambled for a way to save the young family. Judd was her sparring competitor, the best there was. "Won`t the Council wonder how such a powerful family may disappear without a trace?" she asked, making positively sure too deadpan her voice.

Transeir was silent for a moment, as if he were thinking. "You`re right," he said after a moment. "So apparently they`ll be in a terrible 'accident' on the way to the Rehabilitation Center."

"Why would they require Rehabilitation? Councilors would wonder," she replied, not exactly sure _why_ she was fighting so hard for the Laurens.

Transeir made a low hum sound as he pursed his lips in concentration. "Didn`t their relative Kristin, go mad?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, a sick feeling rolling in her gut.

"Well," he said tightening his tie. "There we go; a perfect reason."

And with that she was ordered away and ordered to make sure the Laurens had an 'accident' before reaching the center. However, she found herself landing on their roof and channeling all of her power and confidence into a power she had barely any idea how to control, she closed her eyes and wrapped her mind softly and slowly around Walker`s and Judd`s, who were both inside the house; Judd`s mind seemed to catch on almost immediately and start to block her out but she swiftly and stealthily as well as quickly entered his mind before he could stop her as she entered Walker`s also. Judd immediately started to do a mind sweep but she used tk to pretty much freeze and momentarily disable both of their defenses. Judd still put up quite a fight, while Walter seemed oblivious.

_Judd, stop!_ She growled into his mind. _I`m trying to help you! _His disbelief and cool Psyness flowed into her_. If I was going to kill you, wouldn't I have already done it by now? _She demanded and felt his actions against her pause, taking advantage she strapped his mind to a psychic wall in his mind so he`d have to listen.

She told him and Walker that they were both in danger and used her power to make them only remember her intrusion into their minds as an idea, an idea of how to save their family, possibly even the entire Psy Net. _Save yourselves!_ She yelled just as she made sure to make their minds remembered this entire conversation as the idea of salvation.

Days later the Lauren family was supposedly murdered by the SnowDancer pack. Transeir obviously thought it was her that had destroyed them, that was until word got out to the Council that the Laurens weren't only alive, they were siding with the Changelings. She hadn't really known the chronological order of events that took place, one minute she was in her bedroom, the next she`d woken up in a cell. It wasn't Rehabilitation; it was worse, much, much worse.

She`d been used until she flamed out daily, tortured, lost and settled as trash for experiments and such. Everyday having unknown potions put into her bloodstream, the scientists not even caring if her body started to jerk and spasm, only caring that she stayed alive so they could try out the newest potion.

Then she`d remembered the first time she`d escaped only to be recaptured days later, it was the first time she`d met The Ghost.


	7. Kept By Knowledge

Chapter 5

Judd wasn't really surprise when the young female appeared in his backseat and fell limp against it, he`d known full well that she was going to flame out sooner than she`d believed. Brenna, however, who was beside him in the truck jumped up with a small scream and scrambled to the young girl. "Are you all right?" she screamed at the young girl who was, as it seemed barely conscious.

The young girl gripped Brenna with weak arms. "Don`t tell pack." She whispered her voice hoarse. "Promise, Brenna."

Brenna didn`t know how this mysterious girl knew her name, but she could easily see she was barely hanging on to consciousness and that she honestly _needed _Brenna not to tell anyone. Her eyes went to Judd`s in panic and fear as well as confusion and distrust, Judd nodded, ensuring her the female was good. "Okay," she said to the female. "I –we promise." The girl almost immediately lost consciousness.

"She`s fine, Brenna," Judd assured his mate. "Just flamed out."  
>"Oh," Brenna said as she angled back into the passenger seat as Judd took another turn on the road. "Can we trust her?"<p>

"She saved Sascha`s life earlier." Judd supplied. "However, it was The Ghost who gave her to me so I have no idea who or what she is. Her first name appears to be Cascada, though."

"Pretty name," Brenna said with a soft smile at the young woman who looked irrevocably like a young child when she was in such a deep sleep. "There`s an innocence to her, something that reminds me of daffodils and pretty flowers." She said absently.

"I have to find out what she is," Judd said. "The Ghost gave us her for a reason and plus she has the ability to control and use cold fire." He heard Brenna`s gasp.

"She`s an X Psy?" she asked.

"I thought that too at first," he confessed. "but she`s not, she`s something _other_."

"Any idea what she could be?" she asked.

"No," Judd answered. And for the first time, "I have no idea what will happen."

And that scared Brenna far more than anything else.

Judd threw Cascada over his shoulder in a fireman`s carry and started for the abandoned cabin he used for his missions. He`d dropped Brenna off at the house when she started slurring her language in tiredness, despite her protests. He walked into the cabin and carefully placed the female on the mattress. Part of him had known he should've given her back to The Ghost as soon as he saw her incredible power but he needed help for Sienna who`s cold fire absolutely ravaged her and went out of control if she didn't slowly release it thanks to Walker`s valve effect. The young women here knew how to control and use the cold fire, he`d seen it, and he`d make dang well sure she`d teach Sienna her skills.

And with that he teleported home back into the waiting arms of his beautiful and amazing mate.


	8. Decisions,Decisions

Chapter 7

Dare didn't even know what he was doing, almost like his wolf took control without even telling him, but he found himself at the deserted cabin outside of pack territory and knew he should leave, he shouldn't be here, he knew that but the unknown scent called to him a siren song he couldn't fight. He entered the cabin slowly, shifting at the same time; he pulled on some denim jeans he made sure to carry in a pack for some reason and entered the cabin.

-And almost immediately saw the young woman on the mattress who seemed to be trying to claw her way out of her very self; she was screaming and shaking and without thought Dare ran to her and took her into his arms –touch was imperative to changelings, he knew that but this woman wasn't changeling, he could scent Psy on her but not the metallic—ice stench that coated most of them. This woman, who was she? But he couldn't think about that right now, not with her screaming and shaking in his arms, he never left anyone to be tortured in this state, and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Hey!" He shook her worriedly, not even wondering how this young female got here or who she was at the current moment; all he knew was that she needed help. "You`re okay," he told her soothingly and placed her on his lap, in his arms, trying to wake her up with warmth, "You`re okay," he repeated. Her shaking started to calm somewhat.

"No." A whisper so faint he barely heard it at all. "I`m a monster, I don't deserve to be okay." His wolf growled and roared at her statement; this young woman looked like she would be a victim herself and definitely not the monster.

He felt her body shake again just as she opened her eyes. Blue and green flecked eyes bore into his own and he felt his wolf buck at the reins. He suddenly had a feeling things just changed a lot for him.

Judd shot up, coming into full awareness in seconds as the alarm on his phone beeped an abnormal rhythm. He realized it was the security system trip alarm from the cabin. He swore and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked a tired Brenna, it was early –about 1 a.m. to be precise –so he didn't blame her tiredness.

"To the cabin," he answered her but just as he got his sweatshirt on the door opened. They both turned to see both Brenna`s brothers, Riley and Drew, in the doorway with anxious expressions on their faces.

"What`s wrong?" they all asked each other. Riley answered first.

"Dare`s missing. He hasn't returned home and no one`s seen him since the situation he helped out at over at DarkRiver." There were lines of strain around Riley`s mouth and he couldn't fault him for worrying about his recently traumatized relative.

Brenna gasped and all eyes turned to her. "He said he smelled a really different scent at Sascha`s house and that he needed to follow it. He took a pack with some stuff in it and left a while ago." Brenna looked worried and somewhat broken by the time she finished, but Judd`s mind was racing; if Dare had caught Cascada`s scent at Sascha`s house that meant he was probably tracking it, and since he hadn't returned that meant that he had tracked it farther than he probably thought, which meant outside the boundaries of pack territory, which was the cabin; which meant Dare had found the cabin and which more importantly meant that Dare had found Cascada.

Fighting a blue streak of swears, Judd put on his Man of Ice persona –no need to attract any _more _attention –and pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked. Judd didn't want to answer the soldier`s question with a lie so he pretended to be very interested in tying up his boot laces –it didn't work; Drew walked forward until he stood directly in front of him, forcing Judd to meet his eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked again.

"Drew –" Brenna started but Drew raised a hand and looked Judd square in the eye. Judd didn't have time for this so he started to go around the soldier but Riley stopped him at the door.

"Do you have any idea where Dare is?" he asked. The question shocked Judd for a second, he hadn't been expecting it yet, he iced his expression quickly but not quick enough. Riley must`ve seen something in his expression because he bared his teeth and demanded "Where is he?" Judd almost growled in frustration, every second he wasted here was another second of leaving the only possible hope for Sienna in his the hands of an emotionally damaged wolf.

"Move, Riley." He said lowly.

"Not until you tell me where Dare is and if he needs us, because if he gets hurt I'm holding you personally responsible!" Riley roared back.

"I can`t go to him if you`re blocking the door." Judd answered coldly. Riley growled. "Please, mo—"

"Judd, please!" Brenna begged him and he knew he couldn't fight her. "Tell us where he is!"

_I`m sorry Sienna,_ Judd though silently. He would never, could never deny Brenna. Exasperated and beaten, Judd fisted his fingers. "They`re at the cabin."


	9. Found Out!

Chapter 8

_"Boy you got my heart beat running away,_

_Beating like a drum,_

_And it`s calling your way._

_Can`t you hear that boom bu-dum-bum_

_Boom bu-dum-bum baby? (Super Bass)_

_Boom bu-dum-bum baby? (Super Bass)_

_Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom,_

_Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom,_

_Boom bu-dum-bum, boom bu-dum-bum, baby,_

_Boom bu-dum-bum, boom bu-dum-bum baby (Super Bass)"_

_-Super Bass by Nicki Minaj_

Dare looked down at the now half-awake young woman in his arms and found that he couldn't release her, couldn't speak to her, could do nothing but look back into her pacific eyes. He saw her eyes widen and suddenly all he saw was violet.

"What`s-" he tried to demand but it was too late.

"No!" he heard before he fell into the whiteness that was coloring his world.

* * *

><p>Hawke snapped awake and his eyes snapped open. He turned to find Sienna awake too. "Sienna-?" he started to ask but she cut him off with the sheer panic in her eyes. "What`s wrong?" he asked pulling her into his chest.<p>

"I felt a disturbance of cold fire," she whispered. Hawke froze.

"I thought Walker`s valve effect—" Hawke started but again she cut him off.

"It wasn't from me," her voice held so much emotion he had momentarily forgotten what had made him wake up. Someone, one of his pack mates was in trouble, he remembered accepting Dare`s offer earlier to allow him into the pack and he shot up out of bed.

"Hawke?" Sienna asked. One look at his mate and he wanted to crawl back into bed and love her all over again, to make sure everyone knew she was his.

"One of the pack is in danger," he said. "I think it may be Dare."

Sienna was out of the bed before he could stop her, getting dressed. "Sienna-" he started but she gave him a look that again made him remember she was an independent woman with a spirit and will of the fiercest fire.

"I need to find out where that cold fire came from," she stated, finishing dressing. He didn't argue with her, he knew she would win. He smiled, he loved his mate, she was who she was and he loved her.

Grinning at his mark that still remained on her neck, over her pulse, he nodded and finished dressing. "Let`s go," he said.

* * *

><p>Riley didn't even hesitate. "Who is 'they'," he demanded. "If he`s hurt, Psy, I promise to make you pay or every single scratch!"<p>

Judd saw a chance and quickly passed Riley, opening the door with quick efficiency; a bad feeling was thundering through his veins. Suddenly a pained sound erupted from Brenna, Riley, and Drew, Judd whirled around, "Are you-" he started but a strong hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to Hawke slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"They felt pain," Hawke started. "Because Dare is in danger."

Judd heard a roar from Riley and wasn't surprised to find himself on the floor the next instant with a wolf gazed Riley over him.

"Riley!" Hawke demanded, yanking up the lieutenant. Judd rolled to his feet almost immediately –and had dodge a rage crazed Drew.

"Drew!" Indigo yelled running inside, holding Drew to her. Judd watched as she calmed Drew and as Mercy rushed inside to wrap her arms around and scold Riley.

"Can someone tell me just what the heck is going on?" Hawke demanded.

"He knows where Dare is!" Riley roared again. Hawke looked over at Judd, a dark expression on his face that was pure leader.

"Where is he, Judd?" he asked silently.

Judd would never lie to Hawke; he respected the other man like he respected no other save Walker. He took a deep breath and blew out a breath. "He`s at the spy cabin just outside of den territory."

"You said 'they' last time!" Drew stated. "Who else is there?"

Judd looked at Brenna who nodded. He turned back to Hawke. "Her name is Cascada. She`s a Psy who The Ghost gave to us."

"You brought an unknown Psy into our home?" Hawke demanded!

"She saved Sascha!" Judd yelled. Silence filled the room.

Then a gasp from Brenna, "She`s the one he was following!"

Judd nodded.

"We need to find them," Hawke stated but the look he gave Judd said they weren't done. Not even close.

* * *

><p>They found the cabin and all watched silently as Hawke climbed the steps and opened the door<p>

-To find a shaky Dare standing in the doorway, before Hawke could say anything Dare collapsed forward. Hawke caught him quickly, slowly lowering him onto the ground.

"Dare!" he yelled, shaking the young soldier. "Dare! Tell me what happened! Are you all right?"

"Don`t," Dare wheezed, obviously fighting unconsciousness. "Don't hurt her, Hawke." And with that young soldier fell into an obviously momentarily unbreakable unconsciousness. Hawke lifted him and turned back to his pack.

"Get Lara," he ordered loudly, handing the unconscious soldier to Riaz. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Judd go into the house, he followed the lieutenant, not even attempting to hide his following.

He walked in to find Judd picking up an also unconscious young female with medium long hair with white streaks lining through it, she looked about the same age as Sienna, maybe younger. He could tell she was Psy, but he couldn't pick up what kind of Psy she was exactly.

"Is she the one whom Sienna sensed using cold fire earlier?" he asked Judd.

"Yes," Judd answered. And suddenly Hawke understood; the young lieutenant was simply trying to save his niece the only way he thought he could.

"I realize what you tried to do and I understand, but try this again and there will be consequences." He needed to be tough; it was the only way to keep his pack together and afloat.


	10. Less Talking More Saving

Hawke stared at the young woman with white streaks in her hair who layed on the bed in the guest room in the den. There were guards all around the room just in case she still was a danger. Even if she did save Sascha she was till an unknown threat. Dare hadn't woken up either and most of the wolves were in his room. Lara still hadn't gotten back from DarkRiver territory, she was sharing information and experiences of healing with DarkRiver`s healer Tamsyn, she was on her way and Hawke was growling because he found one of his pack hurt again and that didn't sit well with him at all.

It was time to be Alpha. He couldn't afford to be nice now.

Cascada jerked awake as another vision gripped her in its claws. She tried to scream but her throat locked her words in her throat. She had to save that woman.

Hawke saw more than felt the Psy energy spike up in the caves. With a growl he sauntered into the room and walked to the girl`s bed, Indigo and Riley at his sides. He walked forward and sat on the bed beside her. He watched as her shaking subsided, why he was shaking he didn't know, and as she slowly sat up.

"Where is he?" she asked. There was tiredness in her voice and a scent of fear. Hawke didn't miss a beat.

"First," he said. "Tell us who you are."

"Is he dead?" she asked, a strange emotion dropped in her stomach at the thought of the young warm male who`d held her in the cabin being dead. She felt her eyes sting and wondered about the reaction, she`d killed many people and not felt a single thing, but now the backs of her eyes were stinging and she had no idea what that meant.

Hawke saw something in her eyes, something that wasn't in any way Psy. "No," he answered her though he had no idea why. He could see the crashing relief in her eyes, the pacific blue eyes were totally rare for a Psy and once again he wondered what kind of Psy was this girl. He scented more than saw her start to pull over her icy control most Psy wore like coats. He growled.

"Where is Lara?" Indigo raged from the hallway. He saw the Psy widen her eyes.

"She`s in danger!" the Psy seemed to scream straightening in one rush of action.

"What?" Indigo yelped in surprise. Hawke couldn't blame her, he`d never seen a Psy act like this ever.

"What do you mean?" he asked her gently. "Who is in danger?"

"Lara." Her whisper was so faint it didn't register at first –then it hit like a twister in summer. He didn't want to act on false statements but he asked anyway.

"What do you mean she`s in danger?" he asked although it came out rougher than he intended. She gave him a look that made him feel like a worm under her supervision, he growled. Then his phone rang.

His heart stuttered as he saw the caller ID –Lara. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hawke!" she yelled as soon as he answered. "There are Psy following me. I didn't want to lead them to our territory so I took a detour around to lose them but they seemed to just have gotten closer," she finished. Hawke`s blood froze in his veins at the fear tearing into Lara`s voice, she might be a wolf but she wasn't that much of a fighter. Hawke stepped into action almost immediately, and ordered Indigo and Riley to gather the lieutenants who were free and gather a fleet to go save Lara, they obeyed with quick efficiency.

He turned back to the Psy. He was deadly quiet now but she showed no fear of him, she seemed to be thinking too hard to even remember he was there. He growled again to get her attention. She looked up at him but there was no fear in her eyes, not at him anyway. "How did you know she was in danger?" he asked her more gently than before although his wolf wanted to demand it because Lara was another of those heart pieces of the pack, like Drew, the pack couldn't lose her –it would probably shatter their souls.

"I saw it," she whispered and started to stand.

"Hey," he warned.

"Hawke, just let me save her, okay?" she interrupted but he could tell she was going to save Lara if he allowed her or not.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you want to save us? Why did you save Sascha?"

She looked just about ready to yell at him or hit him but it was all in her eyes and not in her posture, this girl was good. "I have no answer," she said simply.

"How do we know we can trust you?" he asked.

"You don`t." Her statement sent chills of memory streaking down his body. Could this girl really be the girl from the phone? But as soon as he started to wonder he realized she would seriously do whatever she wanted without his permission –she could teleport out of the room if she wanted. He growled; he didn't have time to put everything together, she already seemed to be gathering up her power for transportation.

He swore and jumped up. "Take me with you," he ordered. She seemed to just stare at him with a surprised look for but then she seemed to snap out of it and nodded.

"Take my hand." He did. He heard the door slam open but it was too late

–His body felt like it was melting from the inside out. He felt vile rise up in his throat and used all of his strength to stay on his feet. Then suddenly the pressure and melting sensation disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw the Lara and a group of Psy surrounding her all looked at him and the young girl beside him with wide eyes. Everyone was shocked into stillness –even the Psy, but then utter chaos erupted.

Lara screamed as the Psy broke up and some ran after him while others grabbed her. He felt his beast growl and was happy to let him out. No Changeling liked to kill but they had to protect their loved ones. He growled and thrashed through the lines of Psy who were readying weapons to take him down.

Cascada allowed the violet fire to filter into her hands. She didn't want to kill some people of her own race but these people had gone after an innocent healer and they would kill even more innocents without any remorse or feelings; she wouldn't let these innocent people be killed. With a growl of pure rage she let the fire consume the Psy around the healer –there was nothing, not even ash where they just were, the survivors had teleported off.

Cascada caught Lara as she swayed and almost immediately used her healing abilities to help her. Healing was not one of her best talents, she had bare percentage of it on the Gradient but it helped and would heal Lara, she wasn't really hurt, just loopy from the tranqs they'd used on her. Hawke ran over seconds later and seemed to shudder and exhale in relief when he realized she was alright. Cascada felt the urge to smile but her lips didn't know how to yet.

Just then Riley and Indigo, followed by the platoon he`d sent bursted out of the woods like the wolves they truly were, Hawke approved when he sensed the wolves had tried to surround the area. Their eyes all widened as they recognized their Alpha who they'd left moments earlier miles away. He gave them all smiles of warmth and picked up Lara. His family was safe, he`d been there in time to save them. Realizing what he'd done was all thanks to the young Psy female, he turned to where he'd last seen her to thank her –to find her gone.

"Find her!" he ordered. His pack seemed curious but followed his orders as he knew they would. They were his family and this young female had saved a major part of it. She was a part of the pack now, and he'd make sure she knew it –even if he had to bring out the one person who seemed to bring out the real her.


	11. Surprises

**_Hey people! Sorry, a lot had happened this few weeks, i could go on but i don't think it would be as good as the reading so...Enjoy! Review, Review, REview and give me some ideas on the upcoming chapters :D Yes i give shout outs haha! :D Love you guys!_**

* * *

><p>Cascada sighed looking down from the high branch she was sitting on, the boy from the cottage still in her thoughts. Hawke had said that the boy was a live but she had no idea or way to know if he was telling the truth. He probably had reason enough to lie to her if she killed the boy, even more if he was in a coma thanks to her.<p>

Thunking her head back against the tree trunk she sighed and thought, _once a monster, always a monster. _The boy probably wished that he had never tried to help her. She frowned and rubbed over her chest where a burst of pain suddenly resided. Confusing, she thought. Maybe she'd gotten hurt when she ran away from SnowDancer. She frowned and looked but then saw that her skin was perfectly fine, it made her frown deepen and she rubbed over her heart where the pain was.

The boy filled her thoughts once more; he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen—of course she had a feeling he wouldn't have much liked that phrasing and she felt a smile claim her lips—she froze. She never smiled, not once. She shook slightly.

-Then laughing voices from below her tree made her glance down. There were small children in the fields below the tree, they were giggling and chasing each other around. They were so young and innocent it made her heart catch—again she froze at the shocking realization of emotion. She'd never let herself ever feel as much as a speck of it. The multitude of it suddenly filling her and coming out of her mouth and thought patterns was more than a bit startling.

Alarm filled her as the possibility of her shields leaking reached her mind. She quickly checked them and felt herself go shaky somewhat with relief as she saw they were locked tight. But then she worried more as she wondered how this emotion was finding its way into her—then she realized with shock that worry had found its way into her too. Her pulse started to race and she quickly started to numb herself to all emotion.

-But then she heard screaming. Without thinking she ran to the edge of the branch.

-To see the kids being surrounded by Psys garbed in black, carrying guns. Without think she started for the end of the branch. She flipped forward and landed in a graceful stance between the kids and the Psys surrounding them. Before they could even register what happened she darted forward karate chopping the Psy in front of her and snatching his gun before he crumpled to the ground. She then rounded her leg high in the air whirling its heel into the temple of the other Psy that was apparently too shocked too move. She then flipped backward just as a bullet grazed past her. She slipped up so that she was back to chest with the Psy who had run over and shot the bullet, grabbed his arm that he had stretched out to shoot and whirled him over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground before karate chopping his upper chest to send him into unconsciousness.

She whirled around, ready as the other Psy started for her and ignoring the children who now were watching her in awe and fear. She slid down to the ground and whirled her leg around, tripping two of the three remaining Psy. She pounced on them and slammed her fist into their temples causing unconsciousness, flowing to her feet she whirled around and saw the one Psy left just as something appeared behind and he teleported out. She growled in frustration but then turned to the little ones.

They were looking at her as if she were a mixture of the Tooth Fairy and the Wicked Witch of The West she stepped forward slightly and saw that the little group consisted of two boys and one girl, all under the age of ten. She blinked and blinked again as the children stepped back from her—but then stepped forward.

The small girl stepped forward and Cascada immediately stumbled back at the unexpected move from the girl. The girl slowly smiled at her. She stumbled again as the two other little ones joined the girl, one boy started to help her up and the other boy helping her up too. Trying to back up, she found she couldn't move because of she did she might hurt or scare one of the children. She didn't want to hurt them.

She was just thinking this when something seemed to feather along the inner walls of her mind. She widened her eyes and felt panic quicken her heartbeat at the thought of someone else besides herself in her shields. She immediately began to search her mind.

"You're not bad," the girl said with a smile that was so welcoming and warm that it made her heart stutter. She was a bad person. These little ones still probably thought the world was a place full of nice people. Without realizing it she reached out a hand and gently patted the girl's curls. Such a pretty girl. The affectionate thought was another surprise to her, as well as the warmth that somehow blossomed in her upper chest. It was as weird as the pain she had felt earlier.

Suddenly she heard the rustling of forest and whirled around just as she felt the vibrations of people running through the forest. She pulled her retractable fighting pole from her jean pocket and kneeled in a fighting stance,she'd found it at the waterfall, probably another gift from The Ghost. She was ready as she heard the footsteps some closer and closer.

Suddenly a dark haired female bursted out from the greenery, followed by a short haired male who looked just like the male she'd seen with Hawke when she ran away from him. Except this male had shorter hair and had something in his eyes that just told her that he knew something that some people should never know. She tightened her grip on the pole as others bursted in after the two. Her heart thudded in her chest but she was going to protect these little ones. She watched as the people started to surround her and the children—ready to fight—

But then she felt a small hand pat her for her attention. She looked down but kept a ready stance in case any of the people decided to attack.

"They're owa fwends," the little boy that had patted her. She felt her eyes widen as the other two of the bunch nodded in agreement. She then whirled around to the people surrounding them and arched an eyebrow. They just stared back at her in equal confusion. But then one started to walk forward, protectiveness of wolves shining bright in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and began to tighten her grip on the pole—

When suddenly the last young boy stepped in front of her and spread his arms as if he were telling them that they couldn't touch her. She felt her heart stutter again as the other kids followed suit on her other sides.

"Don't hurt her!" the girl cried, the people seemed shocked and frozen now.

"She saved us," the other boy said, and the people around her immediately turned their gaze to her in obvious disbelief, she bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. Jerks.

Suddenly a female with dark coca skin ran from the foliage of green. Cascada tightened her grip, waiting for an ambush. She'd target the black haired one, she seemed to be the most skilled and flexible, maybe if she could get her down, and she'd be able to grab the kids and get them in a safe place.

Before she could do this however something slammed into her. Caught off guard she thought that while she was thinking they had attacked but then she saw that it was Lara. She stilled as Lara wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. Unused to such contact she stayed frozen as the healer started babbling something. The people around her looked as confused as she felt.

She started to zone in to what the healer was saying. "We couldn't find you anywhere and I got so worried!" Cascada felt her eyes widen, the woman had actually worried for her? No one ever worried for her…anymore. A knot appeared in her throat.

"Cascada?" Cascada immediately zoned back in, brought back to the present and looked up into the healer's eyes. She really was worried. Cascada felt her jaw lax in surprise, then she quickly snapped it closed as others started to surround them.

She tightened her grip on the pole, ready to use it. Hawke came through the foliage then, looking murderous as always. He quickly went to her and she stiffened as he dared put his hands on her. She was about to argue at him, and opened her mouth to—

"Are you out of your mind, woman!" He suddenly yelled, shaking her shoulders frantically. She felt her eyes pop open at the sudden and unfelt before experience. "You had us on a bloody rat race to find you and bring you back!"

"Don't hurt her!" Piped the little boy.

"I'm not hurting her, Ben, I'm just making sure she knows what we went through to get her back and bring her home." Cascada felt her hair rise up in chills as he used "h" word she never in her life called a place. Home. Never was she ever in a place where she knew she'd be safe and where she could have family or at least a family unit to welcome her and protect her even if they didn't love her exactly. Now this Alpha was saying that he was bringing her to their "home".

_"He's probably just saying that for the kids' benefit,"_ something in her whispered. She knew it was right; she felt part of her heart sag in sadness and frowned at the realization. She silently waited until Hawke was talking to Ben to silently flash step a small teleport. They wouldn't really want her anyway. A small part of her heart sighed in sadness.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Hawke demanded. "We lost her again?" Lara flinched at his loudness and Indigo shifted her feet slightly.<p>

"If you're going to yell at anybody," Dare growled. "Yell at Andrew and Indigo for almost making her Psy soup."

"Hey!" Andrew said. "We didn't lay a hand on the girl!"

"You better not have!"

"We didn't hurt your girlfriend, Dare!" Andrew snarled.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Dare yelled.

"That's what it looks like!" Andrew yelled.

"Sounds like it too," Indigo said with a grin as a bright blush streaked across Dare's cheeks. Dare looked down and felt the blush climb over his cheeks fully.

"Are you sure you two didn't do a little something before we arrived at the cabin?" Drew asked with a grin. Dare felt the redness spread down to his toes and everywhere.

"Alright," Hawke snapped. "Drew stop or Dare will fire harassment charges." Indigo snorted in laughter then, Riley stayed his usual serious self but Dare could tell he was hiding a smile. Dare rolled his eyes and turned to Hawke.

"Like I was saying," Hawke growled. "We need to find—"

"Let go off me! I said Let go off me, Judd! I demand you release me!" Came a shrieking voice. Dare felt his wolf roar to life and before he could even make sense why he was running to the door. He forced it open and saw Judd with Cascada thrown over his shoulder, she was struggling like a mad woman and Judd looked like he couldn't even feel her struggles. His eyes lifted to him as soon the door opened.

"What are you doing?" he demanded and suddenly the struggling female went still. Hawke and the others joined him seconds later after the struggles ceased.

"You found her!" Hawke smiled in praise and Judd just shrugged and started to heft the female over her shoulder, but then he suddenly seemed to make a face as he tried to detach her. He seemed to try again but the female stayed in place.

"Is she…" Hawke asked. "Literally holding onto you?"

Judd nodded and Dare felt a flash of anger. Why would she be holding onto Judd? Did she have a liking for him? His anger grew heavier. That wasn't fair. He didn't even realize he was glaring the Psy until Judd raised his gaze to his. Dare blinked and looked away but he could tell by the way Judd started detach the girl from himself that Judd had understood. He sighed and turned, his anger wasn't going to help anybody. He didn't even deserve a mate, not after not being able to protect the den.

"I'm going to go to bed," he said wearily. "I don't feel well." He started off before they could comment that it was only evening. He had to be alone, it was safest for everyone.

Hawke watched Dare walk away, sadness deep in his heart growing for the young soldier. He obviously didn't believe he deserved a mate and Cascada's hiding from him hadn't helped at all.

"Thanks for all your help, girl," Indigo sneered at the Psy, "First you blast him into unconsciousness, and now you ignore him like he's disease incarnate. Yeah, I'm soooo voting to have you as a friend." Indigo's sarcastic sneer seemed to make the girl grow even stiffer and somewhat angry.

"I wouldn't have had to blast him if he had just not touched me in the first place!" Cascada seemed to rip herself away from Judd, and turn to glare at Indigo who didn't even bat an eyelash. That seemed to infuriate Cascada more.

Hawke marveled at this Psy, if she was ever under silence she'd long broken it. But right now he had to make sure she wasn't a danger to others. "Judd," he said. "Lock her in the guess room." Cascada's eyes widened and narrowed.

"And if you try teleporting I'd love to see how far you get before blacking out. Then we'll find you while you're flamed out and just carry you back here over and over. Cascada felt her eyes widen—he was right, she would teleport and flame out over and over and they'd just find her again and bring her back. She'd never felt such a range of emotions in her before; she'd hidden from Dare, hearing his voice had set off some reaction in her that she had never felt before. She feared him for that—fear, another emotion she shouldn't feel. Then the hot, boiling rage she felt against Hawke as he stated that they could find her over and over again. Rage, another one. This was a whole mass of confusion. Confusion—not necessarily a forbidden emotion but still a rare one for her. She was feeling too much here, it was the people. The boy.

Something warmed in her chest at the realization that the boy was fine and alive; she'd been so afraid that she had killed him. The very thought that the boy was dead had her chest in pain again, she rubbed her chest in confusion, trying to find the wound but again there was no wound. Maybe it was a phantom pain or something.

A voice caught her attention and she felt her heart stutter. The door flew open and she knew who it was before she turned.

"Walker!" she yelled. The Psy didn't even bother to glance at Hawke or the others; he went straight to her and swept her up into his arms and twirled her around. Cascada felt tears burn her throat and she held on to him tightly.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"I thought you were too," she whispered back, her voice cracking. Walker set her on her feet then and looked over her as if he was scared she were mortally wounded and would die if he didn't hold onto her. When he apparently concluded she would live he sat back on his hunches and stared at her with a smile that had her heart throbbing. She'd missed him so much.

"Okay,' Indigo said. Both she and Walker turned to see her and the rest of the people looking incredibly confused and lost. "That was touching but Walker how do you know this girl?"

Rage stirred again, this woman kept talking about her and to her as if she were a mere child! Cascada balled her fists and balled her fists and took in deep breaths—it was something she never needed to do before but now it seemed like she had to. She'd never felt this kind of anger before. Walker seemed to just stare at her with interested eyes for a minute then look up at his Alpha who looked like he was waiting for an answer.


	12. She belongs to you already

Walker's gaze went from her to Hawke. She documented the slight shift that Walker uses to position her a fraction behind him while he faced Hawke. She tilted her head in bewildered—a move her brain had taken form the Changelings she'd been around lately. How much had Walker changed? He'd hugged her and even showed a small smile, which was unallowed in Psy society because it showed signs of deep emotions toward each other.

"What is this, Hawke?" Walker asked. He position slipping a fraction more to the right, blocking more of her from Hawke's gaze. Hawke's narrowed gaze said that he had documented the move and didn't like it what so ever. She felt a pang of something hit her chest and she rubbed it again.

"She is an unknown Psy in my regions; we have no idea what she is capable of, especially since she is an X Psy!" Hawke roared. Walker looked down at Cascada, he knew that she was no X Psy, her kind of Psy were one in every six million, rarer than any other type of Psy but how could he explain that to Hawke?

"She's not going to hurt anyone!" Walker said.

"We don't know that," Hawke answered.

"How do you know her anyway?" Indigo suddenly asked, exasperated eyes went to her but she just shrugged and said, "Just curious."

"Walker was my tutor and teacher for most of my Silence prevalent life," She answered, she was not leaving Walker to the –no offense—wolves. Indigo's eyes narrowed and the male next to her seemed to looks at her more closely. She kept ready eyes on them just in case she had to fight.

"I`ll go inform the leopards," Drew stated, starting for the door.

"You never told us that you knew any other X Psys besides Sie—" Hawke started but then the door to the room flew open just as Drew was leaving. Every one of them whirled to face Brena and Adria in the doorway.

"Cascada?" Brenna asked the same time that Adria asked "You found her?"

Chaos erupted. Everyone started talking at once.

Hawke—"Of course we found her! You know her Adria?"

Riley—"Brenna? You know this Ps—

Walker—"Judd? Did you hurt Cascada bringing her in? She looks rumpled."

Judd—"I would never do that."

Brenna—"No he wouldn't—

Riley—"Brenna what has he gotten you into?"

Brenna—"He's gotten me into nothing that I haven't readily face—

"QUIET!" Everyone flinched at the authoritive tone Hawke shouted in, forcing everyone to obey. He was staring at all of them as if they were teenagers who needed detention. Her jaw twitched in irritation, and she almost gasped at the changeling move had she not been totally agitated and…

An emotion she couldn't describe, an image of Dare crossed her mind, her palms grew sweaty suddenly. She remembered the warmth of his body around her when he'd held her in the cabin. Then when his very voice seemed to soothe her and call like the Piper's pipe it scared her out of her mind! He was like the diamond that she had been told never to steal.

Her thoughts drifted to the thoughts of her dreams last night. Dreams revolving around him. She looked up at the roof and tried not to think about the scenes cascading through her mind, giving her body shudders and forcing her to force her body to calm itself, but it apparently wasn't in the mood to listen. Her pulse quickened as she remembered the visuals in the dream, warmth on her neck, pants, sweat, and her body shuddered once again.

"Cascada?" Cascada's head snapped up at Walker's question. She looked up to see that all of the eyes were trained on her. She felt blood vessels start to warm her face and forced herself to look down.

"Is she alright?" Riley asked. "Shuddering and heated skin might mean she has a fever." Her face burned harder as she began to feel the vibrations of all the footsteps coming toward her. Oh no….

"Cascada?" Walker asked, right by her ear. "Are you ill?"

"No," she answered, ducking her head as they came closer. "I'm fi—"

"Have you guys seen Lara anywhere?" Her neck started to smolder as the male of her dream's voice drifted into the room, fire and pain, liquid pleasure soaring through her veins.

Snap out it, now! Her conscious raged, you're never going to deserve him, with what you've done. A tightening in her chest had the warmth in her suddenly disappearing. She rubbed her chest at the weird feeling emanating from it. Pain.

"What's wrong?" Dare asked, apparently seeing the circle tightly around her. "Is she alright?"

"We're not—" Riley started.

"I'm alright," She whispered. Emotions were riding her, it scared her beyond. She took a deep breath and tried to pull on her ice that she had learned to always encase herself in. The wolves around her growled in unison suddenly, shocking her, but that didn't stop her from keeping pulling the ice over her emotions.

"You smell of ice," Hawke growled.

"That would make sense since I'm Psy," Cascada whispered, part of her didn't want to pull the ice over her but she had to do it, if she let these people get close to her then she'd be putting all of them at risk when the Council came after her.

A warm hand suddenly cupped the back of her neck and her ice shattered into a thousand pieces, she whirled around—to come chest to chest with Dare Kincaid. Her breath suddenly left her body and all she could do was stare at the male she had almost killed just a few hours past twenty-four hours ago. He was alive, warm, male and alive, like earlier...but now he was...right there. She had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him to make sure he was real. see what it would feel like.

"Cascada, wasn't it?" The boy asked, placing a hand on her arm. Cascada's head nodded slowly and the male smiled, her body, her heart pounded faster at just his beautiful smile. His hand suddenly went to her plait and rubbed along her braid that now only went to her mid back since she had been forced to cut it. She wondered what he would do if she simply leaned into him and allowed him touch her elsewhere. The thought sent a shiver down her body. Dare suddenly laughed, a warm male laugh of…something. "I'm sorry I left before, I wasn't really thinking straight."

"She belongs to him already…" came a whisper. It snapped Cascada out of the trance that had surrounded her in warmth. She stilled and stepped back from Dare.

"I do not." Her voice was emotionless, good. She had to make sure they didn't show her any hospitality, it would only lead their destruction when the Council and Arrows came for her, she was an Especialized Arrow, an abomination, her kind was never allowed to be set out, her heart squeezed in pain then as she remembered the other EAs; Daren, who had showed her that Psy Silence didn't rule everything, what caring for each other meant, Marcy, who's gentle spirit had never allowed her to kill or even stand the sight of blood or pain, and then Kaleb who had been the smartest of them all. Her eyes stung, would they be with her now if she told them her plan before and hadn't been too scared? Her chest tightened once again and she clamped her eyes shut to make the tears leave.

"I have to leave," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

"Why?" Her eyes shot at Dare's deep suddenly baritone voice. His eyes were now the darkest amber, heat radiated from the depths of them. She stepped back from him again but she felt Walker behind her back so she couldn't back away anymore. How could this one man shatter her calmness? And if he could do that this easily what else could he do to her?


	13. Memories Of A Test

The door suddenly opened once again and all head snapped in that direction, Dorian and Drew were laughing and talking when they entered but then their conversation shut off as they felt the atmosphere of the room.

"Is anyone else going to barge into the room any time soon?" Indigo demanded on an exasperated breath. The other wolves growled in agreement and Cascada felt a tug in her lips in amusement, but squelched it, she wasn't supposed to feel amusement or smile. She straightened her spine.

"What's going on, Drew?" Indigo grumbled.

The male named Drew just shrugged and then his eyes went to her. She stubbornly looked right back at him—and nearly slapped her forehead when she saw him grin, knowing that she'd just showed him that she wasn't cold as she should be. These people were fracturing her shields beyond repair; she turned toward the door, another worry ringing her body, if her shields permanently slipped what would happen to her power? What of it hit the leopards and wolves? Her thoughts went to the little ones; she couldn't hurt them, no! She had to keep her power under control, she was too powerful for dissonance, and since she'd been forced to use her power daily until unconsciousness it had never learned to be leashed, her power last night was still enabling her but still…

The environment around her suddenly left as she heard a far off sounding of female cries in her head. She brought it closer and slowly a scene took over her word. "Lucas."

"Lucas," Cascada suddenly whispered. All eyes went top hers, which were apparently closed.

"What-?" Hawke started to ask but Dorian suddenly shushed him.

"Faith does this all the time when she has visions," he whispered, all eyes snapped back to the young Psy whose eyes remained closed but whose breathing had started to get faster. "He's going to die tonight." Silence reigned—then absolute chaos.

"What?" Dorian yelled.

"How?" Hawke demanded.

"When?" Judd demanded.

"No!" Brenna yelled.

"Quiet!" Dare ordered. When order was restored he turned back to the beautiful woman who had been on his mind all day and night. "How Cascada?"

"His car is going to explode," Cascada whispered. "Someone's bombed his car."

Dorian was already on the phone.

Hawke immediately snapped into Alpha mode as everyone turned to Dorian and then to Cascada when her dazed eyes opened once again. She seemed wobbly but strong, her eyes were troubled. Hawke couldn't blame her, what she'd seen.

Dorian's phone snapped shut and he returned to them, his eyes raging with held in anger. "A bomb was found inside the driver's seat of Lucas' private vehicle; it was set to go off at exactly three hours from now, when Lucas was supposed to be arriving for his late meeting with Hawke." Silence reigned and all eyes followed as Dorian slowly walked over to Cascada who looked up at him, no matter how Psy she was she had saved his Alpha and probably Sascha as well. "I owe you; all of DarkRiver owes you for saving our Alpha and most likely Sascha as well," the leopard then put both his hands on either sides of the Psy's face and leaned his forehead against hers. She froze at the contact.

A low growl filled the room and all eyes went to a disgrumbled Dare who was watching Dorian with wolf eyes. Dorian looked at the male in confusion then eyes went from Cascada then back to him. Understanding crossed his face and he stepped back from the female, a grin on his face. Dare's wolf shone through and then Dorian raised his hands high in the air and stepped back. Cascada looked from one to the other with confusion and Indigo sympathized.

Suddenly voices came from the hall.

"I wanna see her!" A female voice.

"Sascha?" Dorian whispered, an eyebrow slowly rising above the other one. All eyes went to the door in disbelief as it flew open seconds later. Sascha Duncan stood in the doorway, her mate panting heavily behind her.

"What in the world?" Hawke whispered as the female caught her breath in the doorway.

Sascha didn't pay attention to him; she marched forward, passing Indigo, Riley and even Dorian until she stood right in front of Cascada who looked up at her with wide eyes filled with surprise. Before she could move Sascha pulled the young female into her arms. The young Psy immediately froze but Sascha hugged her tighter.

"Thank you," It came out a shaky and wet whisper. Cascada felt warmness sliding down her neck. "You saved my heart." Sascha's whisper was filled with so much love and anguishes that Cascada's chest tightened to a point she never would've thought possible.

"Why do you people keep making my chest feel weird?" Cascada whispered suddenly. She seemed shocked that she'd said it, her hand slapped over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. "Why did I just say that?"

"What do you mean?" Dare suddenly asked, seemingly strangely curious. Sascha seemed to give him a look but she had turned back to Cascada before she could be sure.

"My chest," Cascada whispered, rubbing the place where her body covered her heart. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Dare sigh for some reason and wondered why but then her attention was back on the others. "It feels warm…like really warm, then it feels tight, then it feels painful, then it feels warm again. And sometimes my heart pounds irregularly and it feels as if there are things in my stomach fluttering." Sascha smiled gently.

"What you're feeling is emotions," Sascha said with a smile. Suddenly the young Psy's eyes went huge, fear, pain, panic and other emotions suddenly rushed in to her rare blue eyes and Sascha quickly started to pull the emotions away from this young woman and into herself. The young woman jerked suddenly and jumped out of her embrace, it was as clear of a "NO." as Hawke's. She immediately pulled back and looked at the young woman. She was staring at her with wide eyes that held such darkness that she felt even Lucas behind her take in a breath. Tears swarmed the aqua colored eyes that still stared at her, her heart thumped in pain.

"Marcy," the young woman whispered and jetted past them and ran out of the room. They all stood frozen. Sascha's heart thumped in pain once again at the pain that she could still feel surrounding the young woman like a cloak. Her eyes went straight to Judd who was staring at the door with a look of mixed proportions.

"Go after her, Judd." Judd's head snapped to her in surprise and she saw Riley grab Dare who was starting to head for the door. Dare immediately turned to his cousin in disbelief. Riley turned to Judd and nodded, as did Brenna and Hawke, they all agreed Judd was the one who should talk to Cascada, with a last hesitant step, Judd walked out of the door. Sascha wished him luck, that girl was something she'd never seen. What had been done to that girl must've been harder than then anything any of them could imagine.

Cascada ran till she was gasping for breath, and then ran faster until she was panting and her muscles screamed for mercy. She tripped over a large stone, she immediately gasped in pain, but then she remembered all the other times she was in the lab with the M-Psy, this was nothing compared to that. She easily blocked out the pain, standing up however, wasn't easy. Pain shot through her body but she ignored it, every step sent more and more but she could manage. When she could finally not walk any more, she simply fell forward.

-To fall into cool arms. She gasped and tried to jump back but the ankle crippled her and she immediately fell on her butt. She looked up—to meet cool Psy eyes. Judd Lauren. "It's twisted," was all he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Your ankle," he answered. "It's surprising you were able to walk this far, with it being like this." His eyes looked up at her then; she looked up at him then, sensing that he was waiting for answer. She let the answer show in her eyes, this pain was feather light compared to what she was forced to get used to. His eyes seemed to darken in…anger?

"Were you an EA?" Her head snapped up to Walker who was appearing out of the trees. Her eyes widened as his words, only 0.000000000001 percentage of the entire Psy race knew what EA were, which was less than half of the people who knew that Arrows existed. Especialized Arrows. How did they—oh yeah, she thought, Judd had been an Arrow.

"Cascada?" Walker brought her back to the future, obviously waiting for an answer to his question, he looked direct and serious, and she'd learned to never spar with him when he was in this kind of mood. She slowly nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "I was one." She phrased it so it wouldn't be a lie. She was one once, but when The Laurens were found to be alive she was taken from being an EA to be a lab rat and a prisoner. She didn't hold it against them though, it was her move, her idea to help them, she'd accept the consequences as long as they were safe, but now they weren't, and them helping her was just another reason for the Council to want to get rid of them. She didn't want this family hurt.

"You should be too young to be an EA," Walker commented. Cascada felt her smile, but it was not a nice one.

"That's only when you're an Arrow. They take you from you're family unit when you're able to walk and then they start to train you," Horrible, horrible training, she almost shuddered in memory but she'd been taught to never show any sign of weakness. Too late for that, her mind scoffed. "BY the time you could skillfully walk and use weapons, and you would do anything to survive, which I think was bout ten at the most, if you were an EA. They sent you on missions, if you came back, yippee, if you didn't, oh well."

"I heard the EA project was terminated just recently," Walker said, confusion in his voice.

"They were," Cascada said. "The remaining ones were hunted down and terminated." Her voice cracked slightly as she remembered her comrades. "They only kept me because as far as the world knew I was already dead and that they needed one for—" She cut herself off, her heart pounding a painful tattoo, the experiments. The M-Psy who documented her reactions to their liquids and made sure that she was brought back to life if the test ever went awry. Goosebumps swept along her skin and her shuddered terribly.

"What did they do?" Judd's voice was pure ice, but more like ice that in itself contained a dangerous inferno of fire. She felt her hands clench the grass.

"Cascada," Walker's voice said.

"Experiments," She finally said. "They wanted to learn to how to make sure the Psy had dossier on all the weak parts of their psyche and then how far they could run before they fainted which one was the strongest of the races, how long could they be under water, how long can Psy skin take the brunt of fire? Will this mixture make your body shut down, will this mixture enable you to breath, and will this mixture make you stronger? How can our bodies react to electricity? One of every race, M-Psy, F-Psy, J-Psy, humans, all of them. Being used as lab rats until they died indefinitely, then were replaced a day later. Their biggest experiment was determining how many abilities could thrive in one Psy mind..." Her voice had grown barely audible by the end but she could tell they heard by the horror in their eyes. She smiled at them and felt warmness sliding down her cheeks, tears, she thought in surprise as she tasted the salt on her tongue. She was crying. She hadn't cried in so long….

"You escaped, didn't you?" Judd's voice snapped her out her thoughts. She nodded slowly and looked down. "The Ghost helped you, didn't he?" Cascada looked away from Judd, it was obvious he knew who The Ghost was and that he knew that she knew, but they both refused to think about his identity, if ever someone powerful wanted to know his identity they wouldn't be getting it from either of them.

Judd finally understood why The Ghost had given them this girl; she was not only able to help Sienna but she was also an ex EA, she knew more than he did. He knew that he'd have to pay him back soon; right now he had to help this young girl, who seemed too familiar to him that he knew she had to be from somewhere he'd been.


	14. Realizations

"Now do you see why I can't stay here?" Cascada asked. Judd and Walker looked at each other; they both understood, keeping her here would only be all the more reason for the Council to destroy SnowDancer and likely DarkRiver as well. Judd sighed.

"That's not your decision to decide." She turned to Hawke in shock. The wolf Alpha exited the edge of the forest and started toward them as if it was an everyday meeting between them.

Cascada opened her mouth to yell—but then shut it as Sascha and Lucas exited the woods right behind Hawke. The face grew pale.

"Did you all hear?" she whispered, when none of them denied it she felt herself go sheet pale. Then red in anger—how dare they! Her experiences were her own! They were to be told to people she trusted and Judd should've—

"You knew," she said to Judd. "You knew they were listening." When Judd didn't deny it and simply looked away from her she knew she was right. Anger shot through her. She shot to her feet; ready to hit someone, something—but then the sky began to switch places with the ground. She felt her shields being shoved up against, like someone yelling "Open! Open!" she whimpered as she fell forward.

"Hey!" Judd's voice yelled and she felt the embraceful feeling of a person catching her. "Are you alright? How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Can't…remember," she whispered back, dots clouding her vision until finally she fainted.

* * *

><p>Dare laughed at Riley who was trying to keep Brenna from going after Judd who had not came back in what Brenna had stated was "a reasonable amount of time". He looked around his office it was where he usually came whenever he was brought to help SnowDancer with paperwork and stuff, Riley had ushered Brenna in here when she had tried to go after Judd. Woman, he thought with a smile. His thoughts went to one woman in particular, one with blue eyes that held such darkness that he wanted to make it all go away, the one who made his body sing. What he would do h—<p>

"Ow, Brenna!" Dare bursted out laughing at the sight of Brenna biting her brother's hand as he tried to keep her in the room.

"Okay, okay," he finally laughed, deciding to stop the two before Mercy got mad at Brenna for leaving marks. Both of his cousins turned to him then. He stood and walked around the desk. "We all know how to beha—" Suddenly his thought splintered and his sight went from his cousins to a relentlessly black expense.

* * *

><p>"Dare!" Brenna screamed as her young cousin suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the floor in a heap. Riley was immediately at his side, checking his pulse, Brenna hurried to his other side. Drew was suddenly in the doorway panting and wild eyed.<p>

"I heard—" he started but Riley immediately yelled "Get Lara!" Drew's gaze locked on Dare and he was out the door faster than she could see. Her gaze went back to Dare.

"What happened to him?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know," Riley whispered. Brenna then did the only thing she could think of doing, she telepathed Judd.

* * *

><p><em>Judd! <em>Judd immediately answered Brenna's calling, she sounded frantic.

_Brenna? What's wrong? _Judd's gaze went to Hawke who had suddenly grown very still. Then back down to the young woman they'd been presently carrying back to the den—after arguing which den they chose the SnowDancer's. "Something's wrong," he told them.

"I know," Hawke said.

_Dare suddenly collapsed! We don't know what's wrong with him!_ Judd's eyes widened and went immediately to the young woman on his Alpha's back. Could there be a connection?

Suddenly in front of them they saw Lara, followed by Drew, running heavily through the White Zone.

"Lara!" Hawke and Walker called out. Lara immediately froze and turned, still panting with over exertion. "What happened?"

"Dare collapsed and he'd not walking up!" They all turned to see Brenna running up the hill of the White Zone, her breathing heavy. Judd immediately went to her side. Brenna smiled up at him but then turned to Hawke. "He's breathing but he'd not waking up, it's like he's so deep in it that he can't even here us!" She was panicking by the end, shaking also. Judd immediately put an arm around her. She leaned into him and then everyone started to follow Lara as she started for Dare's office.

Hawke shifted the young woman on his shoulders, knowing that this may all be a coincidence, that maybe Dare had just fainted from fatigue or something but his mind kept agreeing with his wierd feeling.

* * *

><p>Riley was sitting by a still unconscious Dare, who was now on the couch in the corner of the office, he looked up as soon as the door opened a predatory light in his eyes. Hawke gave his burden to Lucas and immediately raised his palms forward to Riley, peace, it meant. He immediately looked back to down to his little cousin who looked amazingly young while he was unconscious. Lara walked over to the young male and placed a hand on his cheek. Her brow furrowed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Judd asked.

"I don't know," the healer said. "But Dare seems to be surrounded by something that's….not changeling…like there's some kind of elastic covering over him. It's blocking my sensing and healing. It feels…like Psy, but not like normal Psy."

"Psy?" Riley demanded. "Psy are doing this to him?" Lara sat back and nodded.

"The question is," Hawke said. "What Psy? And what are they doing to him?"

"I don't know but it better not hurt him." Riley's voice was a growl and his eyes held all wolf. "What if they're tearing his mind open as we speak?" he whispered and heard Brenna whimper. That would make sense; she had been through that very thing.

* * *

><p>Lucas looked at Sascha who was looking down at Dare with sadness. What was he supposed to do? He felt so helpless.<p>

_Set her down beside him._

Lucas blinked at the sudden mental command. Who in the world was that? He looked around but—

_Hurry. _

Without thinking he did, he carefully set the young female on the couch beside the young wolf. Before he could move away the two suddenly turned to face each other in continued unconsciousness.

"Oh, wow," he heard Sascha whisper and looked up to see the group watching the two youths too. Slowly, so slowly, the female raised her palm to the young wolf's temple. The male buried his face in her neck and surrounded her with his arms. After a stunned second the two started to glow faintly. Gasps sounded around the room.

"Judd?" Brenna asked but Judd even shook his head, showing that he had never seen this.

Just then the couple's glow on the coach fell, seconds later the door was kicked open. Simultaneously they all turned to see a solemn faced Sienna.

"I've been calling all of you, telepathically and out loud for the last five minutes, where have you been? And what are you all doing?"

"Nothing!" yelled Hawke, Lara, Sascha, Judd, Walker, Drew, and Riley. Sienna's eyes narrowed and she started for them. Hawke and Judd both flanked each other, hiding Cascada from view, if Sienna found her than she would—

"You found her didn't you?" She yelled. Hawke flinched, yep he was right.

"Love—" he started but Sienna was already passing him and going straight to Cascada.

"You DID find her! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just found her today!" Judd answered. Sienna's narrowed gaze went to him and he held it—until they both heard a girl moan. They all turned and watched in awe as Cascada slowly blinked her eyes open. Almost immediately Dare's eyes opened also. Riley and Brenna gaped in awe as their cousin yawned, and looked side way—and widened his eyes.

Cascada and Dare both gasped and started to fling themselves away from each other in surprise—too bad Dare's couch was against the wall with a window that just so happened to be open. Dare's shout was all that was heard as his body fell through the fourth story window. Riley, Brenna, and Drew immediately ran to the window, followed by Hawke. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Dare jogging the fire escape—he must've caught one of the rails and climbed up.

"I can't believe I'm meeting another X-Psy!" They all turned at Sienna's high voice. Sienna was clasping hands with Cascada who looked confused if not uneasy. "I thought I was the last one." The loneliness must've been apparent in Sienna's voice because Cascada hesitantly reached out and patted her hand with a small and shy smile. Sienna must've taken that as permission because she immediately jump hugged her. Cascada gasped and fell back, pushing a just recently reentering Dare back out of the four story high window.

Sascha and Judd as well as Walker, all smiled and Sascha giggled while the others laughed. Cascada's head immediately whirled around, facing them in astonishment. They were laughing! That was a huge show of emotion! She looked around, nothing was broken or out of place, and Judd was a Tk-Cell—he had the ability to do just as much if not as much damage as Sienna could. She blinked and inched toward them in confusion. They were alive, life was not broken and there was no pain. The emotion was not breaking them apart but bringing them together. How could this be?

She looked around, searching for some kind of discord, but found none what so ever. She blinked in surprise, everything was fine, no one had lost control. What was this?


	15. Swan Lake

Dare's dreams centered about the woman he couldn't seem to stop thinking about, her blue eyes shining in bright light as he brought her to oblivion, as he watched her scream and rake her nails down his arms, leaving scratches of deep claiming from her. His teeth sank into the deep skin of her neck, marking her, claiming her. Lifting her and tangling with her, seeing her laugh and moan. Shattering the coldness around her heart and in her eyes.

He awoke, sweating and gasping. His hair damp against the above of his forehead, at first his body refused to move, too lazy in satisfaction of the explosion of his dream, a smug smile on his face. He could just imagine his Cascada, straddling his hips, always the Valkyrie.

Cascada retched her fingers through her hair and tried to calm her breathing; the dream was the craziest dream she had ever had! Dare had…she moaned and her body shuttered in memory. The man had…She ran her palm down her neck in memory as her body warmed. No other sexual male had ever made her body react in such a way—

A sudden pain sparked from her neck and she blinked in confusion, she didn't remember hurting that particular part of her neck. She blinked and tried to remember ever having anything hurt her neck; the only time she could think of was—

Her eyes shot wide and she ran to the mirror that resided on the dresser of Lara's extra bedroom in her apartment, she hadn't wanted to stay in the extra room in the den again. It was just so…lonesome. Lara had immediately opened her arms and taken her in, arguing with Hawke and finally overruling him with the argument that she needed someone to watch over her and didn't need to be trapped alone in a room that she had no idea who was outside or whom were her neighbors.

She gasped and moaned as she saw the bite mark on her neck, "Oh no." How was she supposed to hide this? Her powers must've been more in her dreams than she'd thought. "Oh no," she whispered again. But then she was transfixed by the deep bite, it screamed a claim, what would it look like on other parts of her—

A knock on the door followed by Lara's quiet voice. "Cascada? Are you alright? Can I come in?" She squeaked out in alarm, and looked wildly around the room. There had to be something here to cover her bite mark! Somewhere! She looked around and then finally snatched a bandana from the upper shelf and tied it around her neck in a scarf that would be easily called stylish just as the door opened.

Lara stepped in and looked over her. Relief consumed her expression a second later. "I thought you might runaway or something." Cascada felt the top of the left side of her lip twitch, and blinked in surprise. Amusement. A twitch that might equal into a smile. Contamination indeed.

"Why would I run when I have no place to run to?" she asked and Lara looked down with visibly redder cheeks. She smiled and her lips twitched again. Another sign of her taintmnt from these changelings. Why hadnt she sneaked pout or teleported out and away, Lara was bviously…..err…busy last night. She smiled again.

"Why are you wearing my scarf?" Lara asked. She stiffened and felt heat singe her cheeks.

"I," she started to say but her cheeks stained redder. "I-I like it." It wasn't a lie, she did really like it. Lara's slow grin was full of triumph as she straightened. Once again her cheeks flamed.

"Hello," Walker said with a smile as he walked into the room. Cascada nodded at his approach and he smiled, the sight still shocked her somewhat, no one smiled in the net.

"I have something for you," Her eyes widened and she wondered what he could have for you. Her heart started jumping and felt it in surprise. She was…excited? Excitement, just another emotion for them but for her…it was unique.

"What is it?" she asked. Walker smiled warmly.

"You'll just have to see," he said. Cascada followed him in surprise and in confusion.

"Walker," she whispered as she stared over the iced over pond. She iced was as smooth as silk and as still as glass. Her heart bloomed in her chest and tightened. When he she was a youth her favorite hobby had been skating upon her ice pond she found evert winter. He'd remembered. Her heart tightened even more and she looked up at Walker. Walker seemed to understand because he smiled and handed her ice skis that were just like her old ones. Her chest tightened more.

"I'm not sure I'm good at this as I was," she choked out. But Walker laughed and slowly out her skis on for her one by one, tying the ties with care.

"The only way to know is to try," he said. That was his favorite saying when he was her teacher. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. He was still Walker, no matter how he'd changed he was still Walker. When he sat up she smiled at him, an act that she was still not comfortable with. He smiled back in approval and waved to the pond.

The first try was bad; she fell more times than she could count, but then an old rhythm came in her and she was skiing as she had done so many years ago when the world made sense somewhat. Winds played with her hair as she landed her twists and leaps but that only made her laugh. Faster, she thought as she pushed herself. Swan Lake was fresh in her mind so she started the complicated steps in the procedure. Closing her eyes she pushed even as she fell more until she lept into the air and came down into a spin and twirl.

She spun and spun and graceful steps started to ski backward. A laugh escaped again. Unconsciously she started the Figure 8 around the pond. The wind blew through her hair and she felt the smile on her face.

Claps suddenly broke through her mind and she served around to see Sienna, Judd, Hawke, Brenna, Lara, Walker, Riley, and Dare watching her skate. Heat blossomed into her cheeks and she laughed as she let herself be. Even then she couldn't help but realize how Dare was staring at her in wonder. And in hunger.


	16. Time to Plan

"We need to mobilize," ordered Henry of the Council, Shoshanna by his side. Nikita Duncan looked up at him with reprieve.

"And what shall we mobilize?" she asked.

"Too many of our powerful Psy are being drawn into the Changeling force. We've already lost a powerful Cardinal E-Psy, The Laurens, two cardinal M-Psy, and our F-Psy." Henry concluded with a look at Anthony—whom styed still and showed no reaction to the burn.

"Are you not going to tell us about the EA, Ming?" Nikita asked the other councilor. The man didn't show any surprise at her knowledge.

"An 'EA'?" Anthony asked.

"Especialized Arrow," Ming answered. "It was a procedure that the M-Psy twins were working on under my direction before both disappeared." Ming looked as if he truly believe he did nothing wrong. "They were testing how many characteristics you could fit in one Psy, future sight, X fire, medical. Then they experimented with how long the experiment could exert themselves and their limits."

"I see," Anthony answered, nothing but remoteness in his voice. Nikita nodded.

"And did you not wish to tell us this?" Henry concluded. "How many are there?"

"We started out with three," the male answered. "One M-Psy, one Cardinal E-Psy, and one X-Psy."

"Did all of them survive?" Henry asked.

"No, some died in the tests. One lived though, however, she was advanced enough in power to escape."

"So now we have an unpredictable EA running around somewhere with unknown limits to her power." Henry stated. There was a chill silence in the room as everyone looked at Ming for a conformation.

"She does have a weakness, though," Ming stated.

"What is it?" Shoshanna asked.

"Her silence is breaking," Ming stated. "As long as her silence is breaking there won't be any way for her to hold all of the power in her. She'll become more and more broken."

"And how do you insist on us finding her?" Anthony asked, his voice empty of anything.

"We wait out her break and then when she reveals her hiding place we take her back." Ming stated easily. "A quick and easy search and grab. By then she will be too weak to fight because she's already been using power that's out of her control." The council board looked at each other in confirmation and nodded in agreement; they would take back the EA, but only when she would tire herself out from the break that had to come after her breaking Silence and her powers going haywire.

"So what did you insist on, we were to retake our Psy from the Changeling area?" Anthony asked.

Henry nodded in agreement. "Some of our most powerful Psy are in that area and in that group. We need to either find a way to take control of the situation or detain them or bring them in for rehabilitation. But we also must make use of their abilities."

"What do you suggest?" Ming asked.

"How about when we swarm in to grab the EA we also grab the others?" Anthony asked.

The other council members looked at each other in confirmation.

"How do we handle the changelings?" Anthony asked.

"We'll find a way," Henry concluded. "Right now let's just wait for the EA to break and grow weaker."

"Agreed," answered the Council.


	17. Thoughts of another

_**Hey guys! I hope you like this :) remember please that in order for me to keep it going i need to know yall are reading. Review please! Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>"Brenna," Dare sighed as his cousin looked over him again.<p>

"I'm just trying to make sure we didn't miss anything in the medical search." Brenna growled. Dare sighed as she once again looked over him as he put placed his shirt back on from the physical they'd just given him in checking his body after the unexplainable fainting incident. He couldn't explain it either but still he knew it wasn't anything physically wrong. Cascada. That was what was wrong. Her and him…they had some kind of connection, something deep. And he knew she felt it. He was going to make her accept it—it was there.

But why would she want to be with me? A small part of his mind brought up quietly. I wasn't even fast enough to save the little one… His movements slowed as he remembered. The crying. The pain. He felt his eyes sting slightly.

"Dare?" Dare looked down at Brenna who was looking up at him slightly concerned. He nodded and pulled the rest of the shirt down. He was done with tests. He hated needles.

"Are you alright?" Brenna asked.

"Yes," he smiled softly down toward her. She seemed to calm and he sighed and looked up at the roof of the medical center. Wondering where she was. What she was doing. His beast ruffles with interest.

…..

Cascada woke up even before she knew what was going on. Her hands were sweaty ad her body felt as if it were going to explode. She hurriedly lept out of her bed and ran out the French doors of her temporary room. The fire was building inside her. Silence was breaking. She hurriedly started a target practice. Fire balls hit certain targets she chose in her mind and she nearly giggled with the euphoria. Her EA skills allowed her immense power and characteristics of other Psy, but she didn't use the others very much, she was an X-Psy, no buts about it. She hit another target as she passed a tree.

This was something she used to do every time the pressure was too much; she'd go outside and practice. Practice, practice, Practice, until she was worn out. She thought about something a moment; she learned the mechanics of it but had never tried it.

She closed her eyes slowly; putting all of your excess power into a form was very risky and had a history of going wrong, but now there was something in her, something unknown almost telling her to do it, she didn't know what it was, but she could tell it was something good and not bad, so she started something she'd never tried before, taking most of her extra violet fire she let her empathic and telekinetic skills take it out of her hand and shape it into a ball, a glowing ball of immense power. If anyone got their hands on it it would make them so powerful; they could destroy hundreds just by getting angry. For a moment she worried. But then she was already creating the second one, forcing such great power into a such a harmless elastic shape was very hard but she did it. It felt nice not having all of it in her, she also felt so tired.

Looking around she wondered what she was supposed to do with them now. Just leave them? She 'hmmmmd", biting her lip. And turned—to find the spheres of energy gone, her eyes widened. Where had they gone? They couldn't have gone back in her because she didn't feel any extra power in her, but then who had taken them? She looked around worriedly. Worry—more breaking.

"Cascada?" Walker`s voice called out, concerned and looking for her. She turned, going to him, but looked back a moment still wondering where those spheres of immense power had gone. She hoped she didn't just cause something horrible.


	18. You see what I see?

Sascha felt it, chills caressed over her skin, something was coming. A light blue light caught attention out the corner of her eye. A small ball of light was present in her backyard. She distantly wondered why none of the guards Lucas had posted on her had gone to check on it. She loked around the kitchen where she was working and trying to cook cupcakes for the first time, maybe she needed a break. Her eyes stranded once again to the ball floating her backyard. Hmmm….

…..

Sixty-four, sixty-five, . . . Judd counted his push-ups, strain starting but he kept on.

Eighty-two, eighty-three, . . .

Something was coming. He looked up for a minute—but then kept on his warm up.

Ninty-eight, ninety-nine, . . .

He looked up once again, the feeling becoming stronger. Something foreign was in his cubicle. Finishing his last push up Judd stood up—and his gaze was snatched by a shining of light in the corner of his room. He turned. A blue bright colored ball was stationed there. Judd looked at it, what was he supposed to do with it?

…..

Cascada's bad feeling only multiplied through the day. How could spheres of blue power just…disappear? What if…impossible . . . No, what if the power had gone somewhere on its own? Where would it go?! Unfamiliar panic coursed through her…what was going to happen?


	19. Adaption

Cascada looked up at Adria as the other female tried to show her a new move. The famle was her mentor in combat, although Cascada already had a background in it. She did a quick block as Adria tried to catch her off guard with an air kick. She somersaulted back when the female retracted her leg and seemed to plan. She waited-and the attack came.

Adria used her speed to take a quick way to a right hook aimed for her stomach, Cascada saw the blur right in time, her palm caught the fist, and she held off the attack. Adria switched to try another surprise evaded the kick but then had to somersault once more to evade Aria's rapid low movements to make her trip. She ended on her feet with balance but Aria was already almost in front of her, her fist close to Cascada's face.

Keeping calm although her heart was thundering, she grabbed onto Adria's fist took its momentum to actually use it to flip off of it and behind Adria. The female whirled around in surprise. Cascada...smiled. Adria smiled also after a second. They ran at each other, sparring unrestrained.

After about thirty minutes, Adria finally kicked her onto her back. Cascada didn't try to get back up, she panted in heavy pants. Adria looked down at her for a moment, as if making sure she was done. Then she almost collapsed on to the ground next to her. They looked at each other for a silent moment, then both smiled.

Aria lifted herself up to her elbow and looked down a new friend. "Okay," she said. "How about you fill me in on that flippy thing you did and I'll help you with some moves of my own."

Cascada smiled up at her. "Deal."

...

Sascha looked at the glowing blue sphere, it kept disappearing and coming back. She looked at it but not as in awe like before. That was probably due to the fact that whenever she tried to show someone it, it decided it wanted to hide and make her look like a crazy person. She had told Lucas and he had told her to call him when she saw it again, and soon after he left it appeared. She called him first but then it disappeared again right before he came in. She knew he believed her but also knew he didn't know what to do about something he couldn't see. She soon got onto the sphere's pattern and stopped talking Lucas whenever it would show up. he believed she had stopped seeing it and she felt no hurry to correct him. Besides, it would just disappear when anyone else got there.

She wondered if anyone would believe her.

What she didn't know was that in Snow Dancer lands, Judd was having the same problem.

...

Cascada turned around when she felt him. He was there, her heart skipped a little. Dare walked to her, silent but dominant. She looked up at him. Her heart thundered faster. He went to her...and hesitatnly, giving her time to turn...brushed his lips over hers. She sucked in a quiet breath and felt the contact down to her bones and her body reacted without her consent-and her skin warmed. It seemed so easy...but she knew her future was too shifty to even try to predict, and she didn't want this man who had somehow taken possession of a growing part of her heart to have to endure a future which she wasn't even sure was possible.

He lowered his lips more, but not too much. She always wondered just what in his psyche was causing these shallow, but not pushing tendencies so unlike other changeling males. Why was he more hesitant? Giving him a chaste kiss to his lips, she let him come to her. He kissed her back still hesitantly, but with a little more enthusiasm.

She had tried to fight this. She was still fighting it...these were small teases, kisses, she felt so...in tuned with him.

...

"Do you think Cascada is adapting well to SnowDancer?" Lara asked Walker, she was brushing her hair for the night and he was getting dressed for bed.

"Yes," he told her. " She is doing very well in the first stages of adapting into the changeling society. Our way is different than hers. And to add that she has already formed a mate bond with Dare...She's going to need time to fully mold herself to this community but she was an amazing student. But you must also add into account that she' was an agent used worse than Judd was and was treated worse after.I'm hoping Dare can help as mates are supposed to."

Lara nodded understanding even as Walker reached around from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love my mate," Lara told him smiling.

Walker smiled back down at her. "And I love mine, since I kind of have to since am promised to her the rest of my life." Lara smacked him lightly on his amazing chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her hair at the top of her crown. Lara looked up at him and he lowered his mouth to nuzzle her neck. She allowed him absolute control and he smiled in sheer male contentment. Lara made a sound when he reached the apparently sensitive space in between her neck and her shoulder.

He bit down lightly on the space, her body shuddered and she all but arched into him. Smiling, he traveled over her even as his hands moved over her in possession.

"Walker!" she gasped when he massaged one breast in his hand. She arched and made a low sound. He bit her lower neck and her body shuddered again. Still smiling, his hand traveled lower. She cried out and -

A cell phone rang in the room. Walker looked over at it.

"That's Hawke's ringtone," Lara said after a moment. Walker looked at her and then nodded.

"Later," he said, removing his fingers from her. She nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lara, we scented Pure Psy." Lara was immediately on guard.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Be ready," Hawke told her."That's what I need you to do."


	20. Lara's Rescue

Lara felt the shiver at the back of her neck as she walked to Medical alone. Part of her wished she hadn't had told Walker to go check on Sienna and the others but she pushed it to the back of her head. She needed to be strong. Her wolf growled, telling her someone was watching. Quickly walking to the Medical, she decided to wait until she got inside to inform Hawke about the Psy behind the Medical. She unlocked the Medical, walked in-then slammed it closed when she heard rapid footsteps going to the Medical. The scent of Psy was present. Too present.

...

Hawke watched his lieutenants fight of the Psy that were oddly just lightly brushing the border. The behavior was odd, almost as if they were hiding-however, Psy didn't hide. So they were stalling.

_Hawke, _Laura was trying to talk to him. She was telling him that there were Psy by the Medical. The hair at the base of his neck stood up and he felt something was wrong Taking Judd and Walker, Hawke hurriedly went to check the Medical. Lara was not answering him.

...

The door of the Medical was open. Lara's purse laid on the floor. Walker started for the object but Hawke placed a hand on his elbow.

Walker looked at him for a quiet minute-and then nodded. Closing his eyes, Walker looked-and found her. He opened his eyes just as Hawke seemed to open his. They both silently turned in the right direction and started on it. Judd followed silently. Walker followed Lara's presence pass a clearing and into another almost clearing, where Psy were retreating quickly, carrying an apparently unconscious Lara. Walker felt something in him tear- Hawke was the one to stop him from going in.

Hawke stepped forward and shifted silently. He then pounced on the back of the Psy whom was carrying Lara. Carrying her into the forest to Walker, Hawke let Judd take care of the Psy.

...

Cascada fought. She had been doing this for so long, but this time, she was fighting for something good, something right! She combined her fighting pole along with her Psy abilities and tore through the group that had suddenly appeared around her as she came out of the white zone. She felt her breath leave her when she saw Dare fall on his back with a Psy in font of him, and quickly regain his footing and attack them. She blew out a breath. He was going to keep distracting her.

Her attention was then taken by the apparent retreat of the Psy. Why were they retreating? That wasn't even really a fight. Her emotions seesawed from disappointment to confusion and all around. The changelings seemed just as confused. Retracting her pole only when she felt the Psy had truly left the area, Cascada looked around. Everyone was fine but the question was, why had the Psy come here in the first place?

...

"They came for Lara," Hawke told his pack. They were all gathered in the Medical, hoping Lara would wake up some time soon.

"Why?" Indigo asked.

"She is our head healer," Drew said, looking at her sadly. "If they wanted to make sure we'd not be able to do a good job of fighting back, it's common sense they'd take the healer." The eyes in the room had flourished yellow by the time he'd finished.

"Drew's right," Hawke stated, staring down at his healer. "It's logical for them to take out the healer first."

"But why did they just try to take her?" Judd asked. The same question was in the back of everybody's minds. "If they just wanted her out of the way, why did they not just kill her?"

"They need her," Adria said. "The question is why."

Cascada saw a blur out the corner of her eye. Knowing it was an invitation, she stepped out quietly. Walking down the trail, she felt him melt in beside her after a few minutes. "What do you need?" she asked, keeping walking.

"I have information for you," he told her.

She paused as they reached a small waterfall. She looked up at it and thought it wasn't huge it was magnificent. The Ghost looked at it but showed no emotion toward it.

"The Council is curious over your case, they want you back but they don't want to get into war with the Changelings." She nodded.

Steps echoed behind them but they both had already sensed Judd when he started following them. The man walked forward, silent.

"They are trying to outlast you in your broken silence, see if you will inplode as Sienna nearly did."

"That won't work," she told him. Judd and The Ghost looked at her but she kept her gaze forward. "I have ways of keeping my fire manageable." Just manageable, sometimes it was so consuming she nearly fainted.

"Just know they're not a group to back down. Tatiana is now operating against the others, all have their own secrets and aces." Cascada nodded. Judd nodded also.

"Why would they go after Lara?" Judd asked, bringing forth a question she had yet to ask.

"There is a rumor..." The Ghost started. "That one of the councilors has some changelings in their corner." Judd looked shaken for a second before his face cleared and continued an ice charade. Cascada was also reeling somewhat inside. Changelings? Pieces clicked in her brain.

"They need an experienced healer. They chose Lara." The Ghost nodded. Judd was silent for a minute and Cascada finished.

"Are they going to continue going after her?" she asked.

"Most likely," The Ghost answered. "Tamsyn is protected constantly by her mate and is the only healer her pack's got. Lara and Walker are not as...close as Tamsyn and her 'mate'. Also, she's the best but also no the only healer in SnowDancer. I don't think they want to destroy you, you are one major support the current industrial stature in the Psy race."

Cascada and Judd said nothing more.

"Thank you," they both told the man in front of them. He nodded and then slipped into the dark forest around them.

They both stood still, silent.

...

"Should we tell Hawke?" Cascada asked Judd as they walked back to the pack. Judd seemed to only think for a second.

"Yes," he said. "He needs to know."

...

That was how they found themselves in Hawke's office. In front of his desk. Hawke looked up at them, curious to know why they were in his office.

Cascada felt Judd give her a look and knew he was saying "you start".

She gave him a look back saying "you start".

After a minute, Judd turned his gaze to Hawke, apparently losing the game.

"We talked to our informant and he told us the events that are occurring in the Psy race." Hawke turned, giving Judd his apparent full attention.

"Apparently, there is a rumor that one of the councilors has a secret cache of changelings in their back pockets." Judd saw Hawke's eyes widen. He nodded, having had the same feeling.

"Changelings sided with the Psy?" Hawke demanded, and Judd nodded.

"That explains why they needed Lara," Cascada told him. Hawke stared at her for a minute, but then nodded when the puzzle snapped together in his head.

"Yes," he said. "You're right."

The room grew silent.

Hawke spoke again. "We may have to think of another plan."


	21. Ice Skating and Hearts

Lara's wolf growled in her mind and she agreed with her, the two wolves behind her were starting to rub on her annoyance. She knew Drew and Adria meant well and that it was a good reason they were assigned to her. The Psy had changelings in their pockets and they wanted a changeling healer. The DarkRiver healer was also under enhanced protection as well. She sighed, trying to ignore them as she finished her work in the medica.

An hour later, she was done, and none too soon. She felt as if she were going to go insane. Grabbing her jacket, she headed out of the medica, checking on the kids in the playing area. Her 'bodyguards' followed her. She walked through until she saw many of the kid gathering in one large group by the lake, that couldn't be good. She ran over to them and saw Marlee and Toby.

"It's Ben," Toby said, holding Marlee, who looked like she was about to cry. "He was sliding on the frozen lake and now he's stuck in the middle of it." Lara spotted Walker who was talking to one of the other den leaders and they seemed to be trying to work out a way to get to Ben and get him up safely without cracking the ice. The problem remained that the lake was huge and sloped, if someone went down there, they'd slip and probably crack the ice. Lara started walking forward immediately, about to see what she could do for Ben.

And suddenly Dare was on the ice, she stared at the other wolf with wide eyes. The male skated on ice skates... and he actually skated well. He was a champion. The male smiled and Lara heard music start, apparently coming out of Dare's music player which he had in his hand. He slid to Ben and scooped up the pup and then spinning like a pro. The male then started skating to the music around the lake and she heard Ben's puppy laugh and looked over to see the small pup's tail shaking dramatically. She nearly fell in laughter when Dare started doing the "Running Man" on the ice and started however moving off the ice with a bow. The music ended slowly and she saw Dare return Ben to his parents who were also laughing when Ben returned to them with his tail still shaking enthusiastically and he was ecstatic.

She heard the kids "Oooo" in fascination and turned to find Dare doing an impressive flip and landing well on the ice and then skating, still as a pro, to the lake's edge once more. He leaned down to remove his shoes and the kids followed him. She smiled as she saw them laugh and hug him as if he were their big teddy bear as he replaced the skates with his actual tennis shoes. He smiled at them and played with them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riley looked up as Indigo returned from her "Lara Watch".

She stopped and turned to him. "Your cousin is one pro of a skater," she said as they both made their way to the den.

"He's a champion," Riley said,smiling a how his little cousin was offered to go into the Changeling Olympics but refused. Indigo's jaw dropped at the news.

"He refused?" Indigo asked in shock, about to drink from her sports bottle. She stared at Riley as if _he_ had lost his mind.

"It was a few days after the den incident," he said softly and she nodded in understanding.

"Skating isn't even his best talent," Riley grinned, trying to break the awkward and sad silence that had taken control of their conversation.

"It isn't?" Indigo asked, looking shocked.

Riley shook his head. "Have you ever heard him sing before?"

It was her turn to shake her head.

"It's beautiful," Riley said as they headed over to his office. "You'd never know that such a sound would come from the guy who usually yells loud at parties and laughs the most." A shadow crossed his face. "Or...used to laugh the most." Indigo touched Riley's back and he put his hand over hers in thanks.

She didn't really understand his comments about Dare's singing but she expected she would when she heard it. She hoped one day she would.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"The Wild?" Cascada repeated, slightly confused.

"Yes," Evie answered. "it's a club some of the younger adults go to to blow off steam." She was dressed in what seemed like dancing apparel, Cascada documented in her mind, observing Evie in her glittery Tee, skinny jeans and boots along with her light touch of make-up. she looked pretty. Cascada distantly wondered of she should start wearing make up to look pretty. What if Dare liked girls better when they wore make up?

"Are you going?" She was snapped back to the present by Evie's question.

"Going where?" she asked.

Evie smiled. "To Wild!" Cascada started to shake her head-she'd never been to a club. How were people there? Were they changeling or human? Maybe even Psy? Her thoughts took her away again.

"I'll take her, Evie," said a voice she would know anywhere. Evie smiled and seemed to leave the task to him. The teen climbed into the Expedition and the car drove off minutes later.

She turned to Dare-and realized how nicely he was dressed. A form fitting T-Shirt and dark blue jeans that ended over dark hunter boots. His hair was straight down today, touching just over his eyes...She wanted to kiss him. Needed to kiss him.

Dare seemed to look down at her and into her soul, she couldn't help but raise on her toes. He leaned down, his eyes starting to close. Their lips touched and she felt electricity zing through her and gasped at the touch. He held her face in his hands, opening his eyes and looking into her eyes again, his lips rubbing across hers. She looked up at him.

"The Council is going to find me. I'm going to die." She said it without thought and as Dare's face blanched she knew she had just told him something and would probably continue to tell him things she thought she had only wanted to keep in her heart. Her heart was open...this boy had somehow opened it..and now it was spilling out.


	22. Thoughts of Three

"My shield of the Psy Net aren't going to buckle any time soon but I can't keep it the way it is. My health doesn't seem to be in the best condition either," she sighed softly, not looking t the male whom she was pouring her heart out to. My ability to empahty seems to be diminishing as well as my M-psy ability. It's a wonder if all my abilities will be diminished and i'll be pretty much human."

She thought she had hidden the emotions the information had sparked in her but he seemed to sense her cover because she was in his arms the next second. She tried not to let herself break but she was already shaking. He held her tightly and she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. She turned into him and uroed her face into his chest, enjoying the feel of him, drowning in it.

"The pack wouldn't desert you if your power diminishes. They would never do that," Dare's voice was a low baritone again. She shifted and looked up into bright, golden eyes. "_I _will never desert you." Her body shook at the truth he'd put in that statement. How could she ever deserve this male who had stayed with her even though she had pretty much destroyed him several times?

This couldn't end with a story book ending. She knew that. Something was wrong with her.

_You're going to let him fall for you and when you die, he'll be heartbroken and searching._

No, she thought to that part of her brain. It could work out! She had to hope!

_You should leave right now while he's still sing-_

He's not single! she found herself yelling at that part of her mind. He was hers! Hers? When had he become hers?

Yes, this was sane. She was talking to herself! And using sarcasm! All to herself! He probably thought she was nuts! She looked up then to find Dare staring at her, looking like he was wondering just what she was thinking. She blushed slightly and his lips curled.

"Hmph!"

She rolled her eyes and punched him, but not hard. How did he just immediately know it was him she was thinking about? She turned back to him then.

To find him _laughing. _The male was laughing. Laughing!

She rolled her eyes at him and held back another punch, which may come in later.

But when he kept laughing and giving her that look she reasoned using it now.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his arm softly and she had to smile at his fake pout. That put a smile back on his face as well. He walked forward and pulled her back into his arms. She resisted for a minute but relaxed into him. How could she not? His chin was now rested on the top of her head. He seemed to calm and the air went quiet. His leather jacket covered her from the cold with his chest, acting both as heaters from the cold. She felt herself go lax against him and he took her weight. The moment seemed surreal and she realized she didn't want it to end any time soon.

Why did she keep relaxing into him? She would leave him heartbroken if she allowed him to love her and then was taken away from him. An inner war raged and she knew she would fight for this man. Fight for this changeling she had yet to truly get to know. Why?

She wanted to ask him so many questions; what had happened to him to have made the whole pack watch him with sympathy and pride? How, at only near twenty, had he gained a near lieutenant rank in the pack, not there yet but still seemingly as important? Why was he not giving up on her? What did he love to do on lazy days? Why did it seem as if he held another part of himself away from her? What was his family like? What did he like to eat? What was his favorite color? So many questions. She found herself cuddling even more into him,and he then stretched his arms even more around her, she sighed.

One major question loomed in her mind. Where would they go from here?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He should let her go. He should let her go and let her go find someone who really deserved her. However, everything in him rebelled against the thought. She was his. Her rare sapphire eyes that he wanted to fall into and never come back urvy and beautiful body that he wanted to hold and fully explore. his beast wanted to rub against her and hear her voice, softly and calm, loud and angry, screaming and his. Every type of way it could be.

_You couldn't protect a pup, how can you even think about trying to protect her? _

His arms tightened around her, an inner war raging. He could court her seriously...probably even win her. He didn't like holding back part of himself and he knew it wasn't right and he was trying not to let the guilt crawl through him but he found it difficult when he imagined her reaction if he ever told her how he'd been unable to protect that little girl.

Swallowing, he tried to think past it.

Everything in him warmed the as the thought of fully courting her raced through his mind and then the part of his mind that screamed that he couldn't protect her and once again how she'd react when she'd learned how he had failed to protect a young pup that was supposed to be safe under _his _supervision resurfaced. His guilt crawled through him again. What was he going to do?

The war raged on, his will weakening.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. He didn't deserve her. He wanted her so badly.

COUNCIL MEMBER: Kaleb Krychek

Kaleb frowned, looking down from the view. Listening to reports as he held his phone to his ear, he snapped it closed and placed it on the desk temporarily, his mind thinking for a solution for fixing the problem. Humans and Psy were not getting along and then earlier, there was an attack on a highly classified Psy mission. A Changeling attack. A pack of Changeling wolves had ambushed the unsuspecting Psy at their destination.

The blame had gone immediately on the changelings, however, he, Nikita and Anthony had kept an eye on all the wolf packs in the area and none had been this active. Also, no changeling shouldv'e even known about that mission. Add to the fact that the said pack of attackers had "dissapeared".Something was occurring behind the scenes. He'd felt Nikita and Anthony had deducted the same.

It had to be a Council member. A Council memeber who had to have changelings in his pocket. How interesting. He'd thought he was the only one who had had that idea in his mind. Apparently not.

Ideas about how best to handle this problem crossed his mind and he started to come up with a solution. However, it would only work with the agreement of one certain wolf alpha. Hawke Snow.


	23. Small battles Start Big Events

Dare was the first to feel it. He smelled it seconds later. His wolf growled in his mind.

Kaleb Krychek.

He stood from his talk with Ashaya and smiled at her even as Dorian ran out the house. Dare was gone seconds later. Off to SnowDancer.

...

Hawke walked forward. Judd, Riley, Drew and Indigo with him as he confronted the former councilor. The man was standing on the border of SnowDancer land, Sahara standing next to him. The coucilor had no reaction to their arrival. He just looked up at them.

Hawke walked forward but kept enough space between them. Silence blanketed the field.

"Why the sudden visit, Krychek?" Hawke asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"I have a situation that I think you may want to know about and may want to get into." The other male said, his tone cool and devoid.

Hawke stared at the male for another moment. "What situation?"

Kaleb shifted, most likely to calm the scene. "Ming appears to have changelings in his pocket. Wolf changelings. I'm observing that you've already had knowledge of this information so I'm going to continue." A pause. Hawke said nothing. Kaleb continued. "There is no sure way of knowing which pack has partnered with him so I am offering you a favor. Find out who this pack is and inform me. If you accept, as I said, I will return the favor."

The field was once again silent.

Hawke watched the other male. He appeared to be telling the truth. Truth be told, a favor from former councilor Kaleb Krychek meant a lot. He looked at the councilor, going through the situation in his mind. This pack had Ming for back up.

"I would provide back up, of course, with Nikita and Anthony." Kaleb spoke, his face expressionless.

Hawke growled, knowing it was just because the other male could read his body language and not his mind didn't help at all.

"The leopards can help as well," Kaleb put in. Hawke's head snapped up as the cats emerged from the greenery. Lucas nodded at him and he didn't answer until the male was next to him.

"So?"

"I think, as long as this stays hidden, we can scout out but not intervene in their war at least for now. No leader wants to lead their people into war." Lucas answered.

"You will not go into war." Kaleb looked sure and Hawke looked at the other male who was a power to be reckoned with.

"I think we should agree. He'll owe a favor to both packs." Hawke said looking at Kaleb who nodded in agreement to the revision. Hawke nodded as well and he and Lucas agreed. The leaders were looking at each other when Kaleb's gaze suddenly snapped to face someone apparently behind Hawke.

Every head turned just as Dare exited the forest, his hair windblown and he looked too young to be even over 17. He didn't look around, apparently trying not to draw attention to himself.

Hawke gave the young wolf a sharp and reprimanding look. Dare said nothing but held his phone in his hand. Confused, Hawke took it and answered with a gruff "hello".

"Let them react. Don't intervene. This has to happen." The young woman.

Hawke replied to the young woman on the phone but then he saw Dare and Kaleb staring at each other oddly.

Dare was apparently watching something around Kaleb. His head was going left to right even as the Hawke watched. Sahara whispered something that sounded like "whoa" and Hawke saw Dare tense and Kaleb's eyes flash.

What was going on?

Even before he could ask Dare was suddenly in front him. The young wolf seemed to pause for a moment and pull his fist back...to unleash a powerful punch that seemed to aim for thin air.

But then the punch seemed to be make contact with something as whatever it was smashed it to pieces in an actually audible shattering sound.

Dare was now staring darkly at Kaleb. Another apparently well aimed punch and the sound of something shattering grew.

Hawke looked at Judd, who was watching with dark eyes.

"Judd," Hawke demanded.

"Dare's shattering Kaleb's telekinetic waves. Kaleb is testing to see how strong of a wave Dare can shatter by aiming them at you one after another." A pause. "It's supposed to be impossible for any changeling to see telekinetic waves or tendrils, especially to shatter them. Only a telekinetic can destroy another telekinetic's attack and even then it's by sensing it, not by seeing it..." Judd answered, watching at the scene.

Hawke looked at his wolf and knew this was dangerous for revealing things even he didn't know.

Dare seemed tired and then the male was slammed back into a tree. Hawke and Lucas both growled then; leopard or wolf, youth was youth. They both closed rank around Dare as the male was helped up. His eyes were dazed.

"That's enough." Hawke growled.

Kaleb's gaze, however, was focused on Dare, watching him as he stood and was lectured by Riley, hard, for some reason.

Dare stood then and whispered to Hawke who allowed the wolf through, but only a small fraction. Dare started. "I apologize for my interruption of your meeting."

"It was my idea," Kaleb put in and Judd sensed the telekinesis start again. However, he also saw that Dare was not reacting to it now.

"Yes," Dare said, "that's true, but I had a choice and I chose to overrea-"

"So protecting your alpha is overreacting?" Kaleb asked, cutting Dare off with his voice as devoid as normal. "If you hadn't had fought the telekinesis then who would've been able to protect your alpha as you did? Has the lecture you've just been given made you forget why you fought the power in the first place?"

Dare didn't answer and Sahara patted Kaleb's arm lightly. Judd felt the telekinesis dissipate and the field was silent.

Dare turned back, still not having replied, and walked past his alpha and cousins to return to the forest. He seemed smaller.

Kaleb watched the young wolf leave, his curiosity still not wholly quenched. This wolf may prove interesting...

The alpha seemed to give him a dark look even as he held the phone in his hand. Kaleb distantly wondered why he had seen the alpha speaking into it as he and the young wolf had had their 'battle'.

...

Dare felt drained as he walked back to the den. He had no idea why except that "fight" with Krychek's whatever-they-were.

He just remembered seeing several ghostly gray shapes coming from Krychek. They had been aiming straight for Hawke! What were they?! Could it have been the councilor's telekinesis?

He felt something in him suddenly stir and gasped, dropping to one knee even as his body spazzed. His head hurt ...and he felt so weird

He moaned and stayed on his knees. His body seemed to be rebelling or fighting some kind of inner battle even as Krychek's words dug into him emotionally. His head started banging even worse and he moaned again. Maybe if he just closed his eyes...? Just for a second...

...

Dare blinked open his eyes to himself looking into calm green ones. He looked up, still confused at Walker and found that the Psy male was actually carreing him. He felt his face burn.

"Ummm, I'm okay," he told the him, surprised to find his voice husky and himself still tired. He started extracting himself from Walker 's hold, but nearly crashed to the ground before the older Psy caught him.

"I'm-" he started but Walker stopped him. "At least let Lara look at you. The whole pack's been on alert because we couldn't find-"

He interrupted him. "Alert? How long have as I been missing?"

"A little more than two hours last time I checked," Walker answered and Dare looked at the light slightly touching the horizon; an hour until dawn.

He couldn't believe it!

He groaned and gasped as his head started to hurt again but suffered through it. He started to walk with Walker even as he fell from time to time.

He knew he was in for it when they got back.


	24. Information Junction

He was in for it when he got back to the den. He was also very very right.

"Do you know how worried everyone was?! The whole pack was looking for you! Did you tonight's series of events funny?!" Hawke demanded and Dare stayed quiet and expressionless. He could tell Hawke what happened but he didn't want to use it as an excuse. "What were you doing, Dare?"

He didn't answer, not sure what he was supposed to say. Walker answered for him. "I found him unconscious in the lands outside the white zone. He woke up as I was carrieing him here and started moaning and rubbing his head."

The room went deadly quiet as always they went to Dare. The young soldier turned a little pink. "I wasn't feeling well. I sat down, and the next time I open my eyes, I found Walker carreing me; I must've fallen asleep or something. "

The room grew quiet again.

Hawke and Riley exchanged looks and Dare knew they were worrying that Krychek had done something to him.

"He didn't. Krychek didn't do anything, I was probably just tired." Dare didn't know why he was defending Kaleb but probably because the other male had done nothing wrong to him.

The others in the room were looking at him oddly as well. He wondered why he wasn't feeling well still. In fact, he felt a little weird. Something didn't feel right.

...

Judd felt it on the web and wondered just what was taking place. The Netmind of the SnowDancer web was circling a star that seemed to be jumping up and down and spinning around. He watched as the Net Mind seemed to look over the star. This kept on for a while and Judd watched the change ling star grow two long slivers of silver shining around the gold.

The slivers disappeared moments later but not completely and Judd wondered if this star was who he thought it was.

...

He heard it as he walked into his room; the sudden message that appeared in his mind.

He whirled around even as he sensed it not physically but in his mind.

?

He listened for more but it seemed it were waiting...expectantly.

_Who are you? _

It only seemed to wait for another second before he got an image. An expanse full of bright colored stars...

_...Is that the Net? The one all the Psy talk about?..._

He felt it..."nod". It showed him more and he understood, somewhat loosely.

_...Are you the Net Mind? How can I even hear you or see this?_

This time it seemed to give an excited "nod" and he felt a smile curve his lips; it was almost like a child. He reached forward tentatively...

It backed off and he pulled back.

The mind returned and he smiled as he sensed it almost...putting up bravado. He nearly laughed and he felt the Mind...smile...and relax.

What was this Net Mind?

_%^&*(*^%^*())*&&*)_&*)_) _It told him now and he sat for a second...wondering if he could understand and how he could even he hearing the Mind when it started.

_There's something you should know_.

He paused...and reached out to it tentatively again...

-And was over rushed.

?W?$ WR?$^?T$%&?&(U?%B?H*?(?)&*KO*)?)(?_&?&^*$(%*)O?)L?

?P%?)K^)&I&^%^^*&*^^$%$^^*^*UYE$$RTFCYU*&E$WTHPGY%E%

E$%HIPU(U(*%%E%FGUII)I{I)JUR^$ $^*()(I)(I()R^%%%&^&**_(I)

(TGE$%E%E^%%(I)I}T^R%$ E&R^WA$%T*)U*PO:IK:LPPLKL

10 YEARS AGO^&&*&(**%%$%&)*)*)*CHANGELING EXPERIMENTATION

^&*^&(*^^$%%^^*&^ILLEGAL!&*&*^*&&*^ HUMAN RIGHTS!(*^&*(

CHILDREN!&***(*$^&*(%$$%&*()MING LEBON INSPECTED$%^&*((*&

FOUND INNOCENT $^&^$#$^&*()(&%$%^&*)^&*() SATANO ENRIQUE

INVOLEMENT%^&*()(&^&*($$%^&*^&*((&^&*()&*()RUMORS THAT

EXPERIMENTATION EVEN CONTINUES $%^&*%$%^*()(*^%$%^*()

UNACCEPTABLE $%^&*%$%^&*()ESPECIALLIZED ARROWS $%^&*

CHANGELINGS$%^&*&^%$%^&*() LEAKS OF "DRAWN-OUT PROJECTS"

$%^&*&^&*SOLUTION!$%^&*(*%$%^&*

...

Dare came to lying on the bed, staring up at his room ceiling and much too tired to move. The information in his mind causing an effect much like a bomb. He lied there even a the information started to process as if he were doing it by a well toned talent.

The whole of the information had his eyes widening and his mind turning upside down even as he wondered why it was he who was trusted with this information.

...

"How is he?"

"Fine," Riley answered his alpha. "He was daydreaming off into his ceiling when I left him."

"And the others?" Hawke asked.

"They're also fine. Vaughn says Dylan is starting to behave differently thought. Adria's parents are reporting similar things about Violet. Apparently Cheri's been running off lately as well. Thomas and Alexei seem fine from the reports except some unusual behavior a well." Riley finished and the full room was silent.

Judd looked over at Walker, who was watching the leopard guards. Dorian and Mercy both looked at the Psy but Nate and Vaughn didn't spare any glances from their alpha who was standing beside Hawke on the other side of the desk. The room was full of predators and leaders.

"Dare was found unconscious and has experience pain in his head but that's the only outside the ordinary-" Hawke started then put in. "He was able to see Krychek's telekinesis."

The cats expressions showed their stunned reactions.

"I didn't think that was normal for a changeling," Lucas said, looking down at Hawke.

"Doesn't yours say he sees visions?" Hawke asked.

"True," Lucas said, his eyes growing dark. His voice grew darker. "I was hoping the incident ten year ago could be forgotten, but now..."

"Yes," Hawke said. "Twelve changeling children taken. Six survive." His voice echoing the darkness.

"You're going to have to tell it to both of your Psys," Nate spoke. "All older changeling remember but the younger and the Psy wont."

"That's true," Hawke said. "It was after, one of the only incidents where two councilor were inspected and investigated."

"I never got the full story though," Mercy said and Riley glanced over to her, his eyes darkening. She was suddenly sorry she asked.

"Ten years ago, Twelve changelings were abducted from a popular park. These changelings included some of our pack as well as DarkRiver and the others packs. The children were missing for nearly two months." He was looking at the carpet now and Mercy knew where it was going.

"There was an explosion in an abandoned factory left by the Psy. Psy, Changeling, and humans rushed there to find children laying on the rubble." Nate took over, his fists clenched. "Six children were pulled from the wreckage. Six more were missing. The children were in stages of catatonia. They wouldn't eat or sleep for weeks!"

"Ming and Enrique were inspected for the matter," Judd picked it up, calming the room. "The public used 'human rights' and 'cruelty to children' as well as 'changeling experimentation'. However, Ming and Enrique were found innocent of all charges although there were rumors that Ming had caused the explosion in the first place in order to start his 'drawn-out' projects."

"And let me guess; Dare was one of the children?" Mercy asked, her eyes blazing with her cat.

Hawke nodded. "None of them remember their experiences or of the actual event. We've made sure of that."

"But," Lucas added. "Now, it seems each one of them is stating to act unusual. I have one in my own pack so I would know. Dylan is also Vaughn's little cousin." Vaughn made no reaction.

Riley seemed back to himself again. "Each one lives in different packs, even the brothers. Each one also lives in different parts of the state although we've discussed whether we should just bring them all together."

"Don't," Dorian spoke up. "That would just make it easier for something to happen."

"But," Lucas answered. "Is that risk and other ones worth better protecting these children?"

The room grew silent.

But then the phone rang.

...

Dare lied in bed, trying to rap his head around all of the information. He wondered if he was going to go into some attack or something but all he felt was a headache. He sat up.

-And Kaleb appeared, standing in front of him.


	25. Small Meetings, huh?

Kaleb was impressed the Changeling in front of him didn't jump or react to his sudden appearance except to tense up. He watched him though.

"What do you want-" the Changeling started but cut off, seeming to pause and take a bit of a breath.

He said nothing, letting the young male do whatever he had to do although he wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm not a rude person," the Changeling said now, shifting off the bed to get to his feet. "Something about you just rubs my fur the wrong way. I don't know how to exactly apologize for that."

Kaleb watched watched still. Silent. Dare used this moment to start thinking about exactly what he should do. Kaleb wasn't here to kill him or else he'd probably be dead already, at least that may be right. So-

"You've spoken to the Net Mind."

Turning, Dare looked up and copied Kaleb's earlier silence.

"You can see this?"

Dare nodded as Kaleb filled the room with the grayish and transparent power. Telekinesis, was it?

Kaleb nodded as well and the power dissipated. Dare looked up at the other male, wondering just what was going on in the powerful Psy's mind.

Kaleb's eyes snapped to his and Dare he didn't even have time to gasp as it happened.

...

"What?!" Hawke demanded into the phone on his desk as it sat on speakerphone.

Lucas looked just as shocked as he did.

"I will repeat it then," the mysterious female answered. "Your secret is out. The one that your wolf Changeling is one of the six survivors."

Hawke looked out his office windows but he knew it was impossible. The room and the confidentiality of it was secure! He KNEW IT!

"It wasn't heard from you."

The room went silent.

"Then what exactly is going on?" Lucas placed a hand on Hawke's arm, his eyes dark, and Hawke let the alpha talk. "How did this happen."

The phone was silent and Hawke growled.

Finally the female said. "I would ask him yourself."

Hawke's blood grew frigid.


	26. Good Morning! Ready? It's time to start!

Kaleb finished going through the young wolf's mind and looked down at him; the young male had lost consciousness in the process. But the Net Mind and Dark Mind were the ones responsible for that. Just as he'd asked.

He processed what he'd just learned. So Ming really was using "long-term" projects. This boy was one of six. He stared down at the wolf still.

The boy...What he was. And what he might one day become...Could he take the risk to leave him with the Changelings? Could such power even be reached and harnessed safely?

Kaleb teleported an instant before the door was forced open.

...

"Dare," Riley said, finding him in bed apparently sleeping. Both alphas entered behind Riley.

And both growled.

The scent.

"Why is Krychek's scent...?" Mercy started even as Riley and Drew started for Dare.

"He's not asleep," Drew said as they checked on their cousin. "He's frickin unconscious!"

"Dare," Riley called his cousin lightly as he sat the pale wolf up. There was nothing. He shook him again even as Drew also tried waking him. Nothing.

Hawke growled.

"Get Lara," he said even as he took the young wolf and started carreing him hurriedly to the medical.

...

"White stripes?" Hawke asked and Judd nodded.

"I saw them start to form and was going to say so until they disappeared. Now, I believe they might've been indicators. Something Psy is taking place and it has to do with Dare. I do not believe Kaleb Krychek meant for Dare to be hurt or otherwise."

"I agree," Walker answered.

"His scent was the only one in that room," the eyes in the room snapped to Riley, who leaned against the wall in a deadly kind of peaceful way. His eyes were blazing. Mercy walked over to him and he crushed her against him.

Dare had yet to awake and they were all by his bed; DarkRiver and SnowDancer.

"Dare came over to my house yesterday." Dorian spoke and all eyes went to him. He was seated by the window, his gaze on the young wolf who even Lara couldn't wake. "He was asking Ashaya about the different types of Psy and their abilities. He seemed like he wanted to know every detail."

"Did you ask why?" Riley asked even as Drew straightened as well.

Dorian shook his head. "No. I- "

Dare started to slowly sit up in the bed.

Riley and Drew were immediately by him, both sitting on the bed. Dare seemed to slowly shift into a sitting position on the bed and lean back against the wall, his eyes glazed and...

"Hawke!" Riley shouted even as he wrapped an arm around Dare, who started to fall back into the bed. Hawke grabbed Dare lightly but firmly and saw it...

Lucas whistled even as his sentinels copied his surprise. Judd and Walker looked at each other now.

Dare's once fully light green and bluish eyes were now apparently showing every color of the rainbow in their depths even as they seemed to shine, fade and appear in the glaze. The room was silent in awe.

"What is this?" Hawke asked. No one could answer, not that he had expected they could.

Walker stepped forward then and, gripping Dare's shoulders, shook him hard. "Dare!"

Suddenly Dare's eyes cleared even as the colors did. His light green bluish eyes fully focused and were wide in confusion. "Wh-what are you doing in my room?" He asked, his voice husky.

"You're in the medical." Walker told him and Dare's eyes widened with young confusion.

"Why?" He asked, looking around. Then he yawned. Once his eyes focused on DarkRiver though, his yawn quickly died down.

"We found you unconscious in your room." Dare seemed to freeze at something in Riley 's tone. He turned to his cousin, whose eyes were intense. Hesitantly, Dare shifted closer to Riley. Touch was understood in Changeling pack's, it was also very important.

Drew also shifted on the bed to sit closer and Dare shifted next to him so Riley could wrap an arm around his shoulders once more and that Drew could be close as well. He settled against both of them, having no embarrassment about pack, especially when they seemed to need it. Riley's voice was dark when he as spoke, however.

"Why was Krychek in your room?" Riley asked Dare. He looked up at him.

"He wanted to make sure of me being able to see his telekinesis." Dare knew that wasn't all, but something weird was going on...maybe he should keep some information...

"Then why we're you unconscious?" Dare looked up at his alpha. It felt like it had been days since he'd seen him although it had been a few hours.

"He was trying to see what I could do so he started using the Net Mind. But... the Net Mind has a habit of shoving information into your head and he wanted to try the experiment without my first knowing. I was able to get all the information but I couldn't process it all and I lost consciousness. He wasn't expecting that probably and actually tried to wake me up. It worked but I fainted again a little later."

"Really?" Walker asked, his face suddenly close as to make Dare jump. Judd wore the same but less shocked expression. Riley seemed to inch forward in protectiveness against Walker 's sudden closeness to his cousin.

"Krychrek tried to wake you up?" Drew asked, his gaze locked on Walker and then Hawke.

"Yeah," Dare said.

"You can hear the Net Mind?" Walker asked, still close. Dare nodded and seemed to be confused. Riley was still watching Walker closely.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked now, apparently showing interest now. His gaze going around the room in curiosity.

"I just don't understand what's going on. I thought only the Psy-" Walker started.

Dare suddenly whirled around, seeming to stare out the window blindly.

"Dare-?"

Hawke's phone rang even as Dare sprinted out the room.

"I don't think this is a coincidence," Lucas said even as they started after the young wolf. "I think this may be the beginning of something."

Hawke flipped open the phone.


	27. The Retelling and The Anger

Dare followed it. Whatever it was.

_Hold on._

...

Dylan Cones panted even as the vision flashed in his mind with powerful intensity.

_"We'll protect them! This is a gift for protecting those we care about, don't you think so?"_

_Older Dare's smile. The light glistening on the lake behind him, the older version of Dare smiled again and held out his hand to Dylan._

_"Right, Dylan?"_

_..._

Dylan woke as his door was forced open and Psy swarmed into his room.

At the same time, Dare came into the room with the wind as the storm thundered outside. He immediately took a position in front of his childhood friend. The room was silent.

At least until the alphas arrived. The second the sentinels and the alphas arrived the Psy started teleporting out. Dare growled and was about to grab one when a hand gripped his wrist.

He scented Dylan before he turned. Dylan's slightly too long black hair slightly covered but couldn't stop the glow of his emerald green eyes. They seemed to glow even wilder against Dylan's lightly tanned skin. Dare closed his eyes, breathing softly and trying to find his cool.

"Thanks," he told Dylan softly. His old friend gave him a small smile ad a quick nod as he released his wrist.

"I should be the one saying that," Dylan replied, his deep voice husky from sleep.

"It's still day time," Dare said, smiling. "What are you doing sleeping?" He wondered just how late it was though. After everything that had happened, he was shocked that he had "fought" Kaleb just yesterday night. Time seemed to be trying to make him go insane.

"I wasn't feeling well," Dare looked up as Dylan voice darkened. He looked at his old friend who he hadn't really communicated with in years and wondered about the darkness he heard.

"Dylan-"

Indigo's cell pone ringing seemed to make both him and Dylan jump as it shrilled then. Indigo muttered an apology and flipped it open, jumping down from the aerie at the same time. There was silence in the room as the curiosity hung in the air and then Indigo's loud exclamation shattered the silence. The other sentinels and alphas were down there at once, leaving Dare and Dylan alone.

Dare used the chance before he could stop himself. He turned to Dylan, who seemed surprised by his suddenly serious expression. "Dylan," Dare started, unintentionally soft. "There's something that you need to know. In fact, a lot that you need to know."

...

Hawke looked at Indigo with a questioning look and she placed her phone on spreaker.

"...just don't understand why your so mad about it. I trust you to protect her and she really wants to visit her older cousin. You're like her idol."

"Okay, Aunt V. Repeat what you just told me." Indigo said into the phone.

An exasperated sigh emerged from the speaker. "Okay. Violet, your poor little cousin who loves you very much, is going to be staying with you for a week as we over here finish some renovations on the house. It was supposed to be a surprise after all. She should be there by tomorrow! She was so excited! Why not let her stay for just a week? She loves you and Adria so very much!"

Indigo's eyes snapped to Hawke, whose eyes snapped to the aerie above them where two of the six were already together.

What are the odds of this happening?!

"She's already almost here isn't she?" Indigo asked into the phone.

"Yes, that's what happens when nineteen year olds get cars. They start to feel independent and start driving to where ever they..."

Indigo as pinching the bridge of her nose even as the others looked at Hawke and then at Lucas.

"Maybe it'll work better this way?" Lucas stated but it it sounded like a question. "We can watch over them better this way. If we call in more reinforcements just in case it would make it better."

Hawke sighed, looking up at the stars. Suddenly it felt like something really large was put on his shoulders-on all of their shoulders.

All gazes then went to the aerie.

...

Dylan and Dare were now both sitting on the aerie floor as Dare finished the retelling up until the present.

Dylan's eyes had grown wider and wider and now seemed glued to Dare. Dare sighed as it finally was off his chest. However, now what would they do?

"Yesterday, I thought I was going crazy. Now..." Dare nodded. He knew usually Dylan was slightly rash and confident to an unbelievable level, and now the other male seemed confused and quiet. He felt the same though and smiled at his childhood friend and now his current friend.

"This may just be another adventure, you know? Like the ones we used to have when we were kids?"

Dylan spun to face him. "This isn't a game, though! This is life or death!" His voice cracked as he shouted.

Dare smiled at his friend again. "But will thinking of it as some terrible event change it from happening?" Dylan seemed to be huffing, trying to come up with an answer. "I just think that everything in life is supposed affect us." Dare added. "It depends upon how we let it affect us in the now and in the future. If something is going to happen then I trust God that it's happening to help and make me better or something like that." He stood up, wondering of the words he was saying. Was he really that confident?

"Are you not scared?" Dylan's voice was small and unsure.

Dare kneeled in front of him and took his hand in both of his, giving him a glowing smile. "I'm right here. We're going to be right by each other. I will protect you and I trust you to do the same for me. If everyone does come together again then we'll all fight together."

"How can you be so positive?!" Dylan snapped, not wanting to admit that he really did have faith in Dare. But Dare seemed to see right through him because he smiled again. Dylan growled, looking away. "Idiot," he grumbled and Dare grinned now. The real Dylan was back.

...

Dare stood as Riley and the others entered the eerie once again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at their disgruntled expressions. Dylan also looked confused.

"Vaughn?" Dylan asked and Dare remembered he was Vaughn's younger nephew. Vaughn didn't seem to want to let him out of his sights now.

"You're being moved to a more secure base-both of you." Riley said in an expressionless voice.

"Huh?" Dare asked just as Dylan asked "What?!"

"Why?" Dare demanded.

"We'll explain it when we get there." Riley said grabbing Dare's wrist.

Dare growled, his pride warring with his loyalty to Riley and Drew. Should he tell them?! Should he just follow along peacefully?! Would it only make things worse?!

"No, Vaughn!" He could hear Dylan shouting as the male's hot-headedness set in. "We were already told about what happened! We can help!"

The room seemed to freeze but Dylan's temper seemed to flare higher.

Dare whirled around, slipping out of Riley 's grip, and ran to Dylan. He grabbed the jaguar by his shoulders, trying to calm him but Dylan seemed to be hotter then ever. But he didn't fight Dare's grip.

He was yelling at Vaughn. "You told me they were nothing! I kept telling you about EVERY vision and asked you was something different about me! You said 'there's NOTHING'! You LIED to me?! What?! Did you want to hide it from me for the rest of my LIFE?! In case you couldn't tell, I was going frickin INSANE! Why didn't you TELL me that I was experimented on by the PSY?! WHY?!" The screams now turned to crying hiccups that were all the more painful and loud in the silent aerie. "You don't know...how scared I felt." Dare was shaken at the broken whisper and at the similar feelings...

He started to shake himself...


	28. A Matter of Time?

**_Hey :D! Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OCs! Thank you XD :3_**

Dare walked over a tree route that tried to trip him. Dylan was unusually quiet behind him... The predicament they had just finished was still heavy in their minds...

...

_"...you all were missing for two months until the explosion. That's where we found you all in the rubble. None of you were stable...all of you were in shock and not responding. It took so long to get all of you to somewhat normalcy; even though you all had forgotten it, you were still scarred, that was easy to see..." Hawke spoke._

_"We were afraid to tell you, lest you remember and go into shock or something like that." Dare nodded at Riley as he let the wolves and cats lead them to their new "secure" location. Riley looked relieved at Dare's nod, as if he was afraid of another reaction bordering on panic._

_"We've done our best to keep it hidden and take care of you all as normal," Vaughn said and Dare saw his gaze go to Dylan, who was unusually quiet as he walked beside Dare. _

_Dare rubbed his arm lightly, letting his touch ground his friend. _

_Dylan stopped walking...and took in a shuddering breath. The other male had finally cried himself out and Dare continued rubbing his arm, which seemed to help... They continued walking._

_"But things are starting now." Lucas continued, his eyes on his young jaguar. "Now, we're gathering everyone here in order to increase protection and see how the situation will work out."_

_That sounded smart...but why didn't Dare feel confident about this course of action? Even as they walked to the location, he felt something coming. Something intense._

_..._

The large aerie was VERY secure; it lied in the middle wolf and Changeling territory, yet concealed perfectly in the trees. Dare was surprised he'd never seen it. Outposts were stationed on every possible side of the structure so ambush or even surprising them was impossible. The aerie had more than enough room with it being connected to multiple trees and trunks.

Dare was nearly overwhelmed and knew Dylan was too with how he started the uncomfortable twitching he had a tendency of doing when he was pushed to a limit. Pulling him along before the young male exploded, Dare told Riley he was going to explore before he left. He knew they were still being watched, but now at least they had some breathing room.

...A medium sized waterfall bordered the SnowDancer land and he sat on one of the rocks beside it, trying to find some peace. Dylan was sitting against him, their backs against each other. Dare wondered why he wasn't affected by this as Dylan apparently was...

The scene was serene...and he wished to God that something would happen to help lighten the atmosphere he felt pressing down on the packs and his friends and family...

Something gleamed in his eye. Twitching, he blinked and followed the light to a shining piece of metal sticking out of the soil and clay.

His curiosity peaked, Dare jumped off the rock and walked over to it, actually digging it out of the when part of it wasn't uncovered. What was it?...Hmm...

...

"A time capsule," Hawke said in wonder as wolves and cats started to gather in the center of SnowDancer. Now, Dare set the two large Time Capsules on the ground, his curiosity reviving.

What could be in them? ...How old were they? He grew excited and watched in anticipation as Hawke and Lucas carefully started opening the metal boxes...

...

"Frozen?" He asked in confusion as he looked at Marlee and Ben who had a CD and were looking up at him as he listened to the music player he'd found in the capsule.

The capsule was filled with CDs, music players, books, and lots of things that apparently aged all the way back to the 1980s, 1990s and up.

One of them was the movie Marlee and Ben were holding, looking up at him at begging him to watch it with them...

"It's a music movie!" Marlee squealed and Ben was bouncing in excitement...

Could he say no?...

No,.. he couldn't...

He watched it...


	29. Sights of Ice

Walker walled out of the medical, his eyes looking around for Marlee; She had been hanging out in the children's center earlier, watching an old Disney movie with Dare and some other children before he'd retired and had fallen asleep with Lara in their room.

The next morning he'd woken up to find an empty den and no Marlee.

He telepathed her as he looked.

_Where are you, Marlee?_

_Outside with Dare, _the reply was after a pause and sounded lightly breathy. He followed the bond, his curiosity goading him. Judd, Lara, Sienna, and Hawke, who were helping him with the cautionary search, followed him.

And they all heard the harmony.

"..._Love is an Open Doooor!" _A light young voice sang beautifully but not expertly with another deeper and expertly expressive male voice. They sang together in a gorgeous harmony that caused even the birds to quiet somewhat and listen in the cold but clear winter morning.

_"Love Is An Open DOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" _The young light voice sang and the male voice joined.

_"DOOoooOOOr!" _The harmony grew louder and more pristine.

_"Love is an Open Doooor! With you!"_

_"With you!"_

_"With YOU!"_

_"With you!"_

Walker tracked around the trees, knowing the light and beautiful voice as Marlee. The other voice had to belong to Dare but it was strange that such a talented and harmonic sound came from the tough looking teen.

He entered just as Dare and Marlee started ice skating backwards. He didn't even know that Marlee knew how to skate, yet it seemed she was a natural to it. She and Dare were skating as pros!

And...it was very odd in a way; both were in nearly perfect synchronization with each other as they sang.

It was beautiful though and Walker felt and heard other changelings gather, attracted by the song. They all hid from the two singers so the song would continue and grow.

The song did grow...

"_Say Good-byyyyyyye (say gooood byyyye!)"_

_"To the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymoooore!" _They sang in unison, both spinning breathtakingly at the moment of crescendo... and landing perfectly.

"_Love is an Open DOOOOOoooooOOOOOOrr!"_

_"Love Is An Open.."_

_"DOOOOOOOOOOR! (DOOOooooOOOORR!)"_

_"Life can be so much more WITH YOU!"_

_"With you!"_

_"WITH YOU!"_

_"WITH YOU!"_

_Love Is An Open DOOOoooor.."_ Dare sang softer now as the skating and the song calmed from its intensity and Marlee finished with a soft echo.

_"DOOOooooorr..."_

* * *

><p>Riley smiled as Dare and Marlee' s harmony calmed.<p>

During their crescendo, the beautiful harmony had resonated through the forest into both SnowDancer and DarkRiver territory, filling the ears of both cats and wolves.

Once the song ended, Marlee was giggling and hugging Dare.

"We did it!"

Dare laughed, "Yes, we did!" He then picked her up and started skating into a circle, her bubbly laughs echoing in the morning air.

* * *

><p>Dare smiled, holding Marlee as he skated.<p>

The girl had woken him up early after they'd watched her movie (four times) and had wanted to "skate and sing like Elsa"...

He'd reluctantly went along ( he really was a pushover when it came to kids) and for the past three hours he'd been teaching her and singing with her. Luckily, she was a crazy fast learner and he found himself skating with her not equally, but fairly and well.

And as they'd started singing and skating...He'd found her there...in his mind.

Her eyes snapped to his, shining brightly. _Don't be afraid, _they said.

And... he let the connection in.

He let it work as they started the song and the dance.

Synchronization.

As if her perfect knowledge of the song and his knowledge of the skating blended together, resonating in them both.

He had been shocked and fascinated by what appeared to be magic to him.

Now though he knew that things really were changing...and why was he so apparently unready for it?... where did his apathy go?

Was he ready for it?..

How would he know if he was?...

Worry started to flow through his blood as the apathy apparently dissolved...

"Daddy!" Marlee suddenly squealed and jumped out of his arms.

Even as he started to correct, it was obvious Marlee' s still inexperience in skating was starting to come up to haunt her as she tried to regain her feet from her landing and obviously couldn't. He reached out to save her even as the others all tried to scramble out on the ice to save her and yelled at him to save her, all of them knowing he was the only one with a lot of experience on ice.

"Marlee!" He gasped as the girl almost fell dangerously on the ice. He scooped her up just in time and quickly and safely passed her to Walker even as he felt his legs tangling under him from the quick corrections he'd had to make to save Marlee.

Even as he ensured she was safe, he knew he, himself wasn't going to land easy. The others were too unsteady to get to him, especially on the ice.

He held his breath and readied for the impact as his legs faulted...

-And as an arm caught him around the waist.

Dare gasped as the arm tightened, pulling him back up against someone who was also skating on the ice.

"Now, you owe me one." A voice said form behind him and Dare was momentarily sent back in time as he heard it.

"Cheri!" Dare said in shock as his other childhood friend helped him get to his feet.

Dare looked up at him, a smile already forming; his friend was still "Adam Lambert' s younger brother", even copying the hair style except his own flair of the red, green, orange, and other colors that were his signature. Cheri' s signature grin was also in place as he looked down at him and his emerald eyes glowed in laughter.

Then...He felt it.

Power...It was all around Cheri.

"How did you...?" He started, feeling like Bella from Twilight after Edward saved her in the parking lot. How did he get there?

Cheri' s eyes dimmed lightly of their glow and Dare wondered just what had changed of his friend...


	30. Painful Secrets in the Fire

Cheri... once a shy boy who had clung to Dare, had sprung up in high school as they had distanced. Dare had been happy to visit his young friend at times when he visited the downtown restaurant chain that Cheri' s family ran.

Now, he had apparently really sprung up to where he was a little taller than Dare.

But...the power. And the act of him catching him suddenly...

The male was two years younger him and yet Dare saw something akin to knowledge in those eyes- the same that he had seen in Dylan's...

"You already know," he said, already knowing the answer and was lightly worried about how Cheri' reaction had gone.

Cheri nodded- and his head whipped around.

Dare turned too...to find angry and suspicious eyes locked on Cheri

Suddenly the scene clicked into his mind even as his head started to hurt as too many events were going on at once. A migraine started slowly.

He turned to Cheri even as he pulled him toward the bank and the pack. He sat and started to unstrap his skates. "Where's your Aniki?" He asked, using the term that Cheri had grown up using to refer to his older brother.

Riley and Drew both arched an eyebrow even as they watched their young cousin. Cheri was still on the ice, his ice skates surprisingly bright green with sequins that shined like the jade green in his hair.

Dare couldn't help but smile at his glamorous friend.

"He should be coming out any second now," Cheri answered and Dare stood, adjusting his boots tightly and holding his skates. He looked up to find Pacific deep eyes boring into his.

He'd know those eyes anywhere.

Cascada was watching him quietly and he grinned at her although inside his emotions were raging... Did she hear him? Did she think he sounded terrible? Did she see his epic fail on the ice?..

A light blush crept up her cheeks and he felt his masculine pride swell and wanted to haul her into his arms and kiss that blush.

Rustling took his attention from his mate to the forest. Dylan appeared then and Dare saw Cheri' s older brother, Yuki enter behind him as the rest of the rats followed behind their guide and then their alpha.

"Aniki," Cheri smiled at his brother, who gave him a reprimanding look. Cheri gave him a smaller, sympathetic smile.

"Don't just go teleporting off, Cheri," Yuki said, his long black hair that was tied in the back streamed over his shoulder, adding to his looks. His all black wardrobe was a sharp contrast against Cheri' s vibrancy of color. However, the connection was obvious in the cream white skin and model looks.

However, his black eyes froze anyone who dared crossed them. Now, those eyes were focused with dark intensity on his younger brother. Cheri only smiled brightly at Yuki and the moment grew intense as the stand off started...

Yuki sighed at his brother. Rolling his eyes, he turned, offering greetings to Hawke and Lucas.

Dare smiled and Cheri was now squeeze hugging a very red and embarrassed Dylan.

"Let go off me!" Dylan was growling but Dare knew he had actually missed their childhood friend.

Then Cheri turned to them, his eyes growing serious.

"We need to talk, guys."

They both nodded.

...

"This is sudden," Hawke said as Yuki walked with them. Lucas was on his other side.

The scene was serene as Psy, Cats, Wolves, and Rats conferenced.

"Once I heard what was occurring," Yuki said in his deep voice, his eyes steady on his brother who was talking and walking with Dare and Dylan. "We knew it was time to clear the air. However, apparently Cheri had already started teleporting and displaying talents that he hadn't revealed to us. He's too smart for his own good sometimes..."

Hawke and Lucas both heard the almost undetectable worry in the fearless Alpha' s voice.

"We understand," Hawke spoke, placing a hand on Yuki' s shoulder. The touch automatic. "They're our youth as well."

After a quiet pause, Yuki nodded and Hawke removed his hand as they all turned to stare at the boys who were together again for the first time in years. The sun making them all look much younger than their years.

"Are we truly going to be able to save them from what's coming?" Yuki spoke into the silence of their conversation, voicing the question that was floating obviously in the air.

Hawke knew the answer and was surprised even as he voiced it without a thought, "We won't stop until we do."

...

Dare tried to process the information that Cheri was giving them, although the migraine was having was making it hard. He distantly wondered about it but shook his head (bad idea) and tried to concentrate through the pain.

"They tried to take you on your way home from school?" He asked, his mind already remembering how Dylan was also almost taken.

Cheri nodded, sitting on a nearby rock. They had walked to a distance where the others couldn't hear but could still see them. He knew they wouldn't have any privacy.

"I teleported out just in time."

"Dare busted in one mine," Dylan told Cheri, his back up against a tree.

Dare felt his cheeks heat as Cheri turned to him with a grin. "Still the hero, D?"

"Not in the least," Dare spoke now, the innocent pup coming into his mind. His heart became heavier at the memory...the pain in his head seemed to multiply ans he wondered at it again even as his eyesight blurred and refocused, causing them to water slightly.

"They haven't come after you yet , D?" Cheri asked as the alphas and their group walked over. "...What's your Psy ability anyway? Is it telekinesis or empathy?"

"I don't think I have a real 'ability'," Dare said now, rubbing his eyes as and not sure as to why it felt like another rock was added to his heart as he answered Cheri... If he did have some kind of 'ability', wouldn't he mess it up somehow anyway? ..."I can just see telekinesis and more easily connect to Psy; I connected with Marlee accidentally earlier this morning when we were performing."

Cheri' s eyes grew wider and he opened his mouth to speak-

"You connected with a Psy easily?" Dare turned. Yuki Hano was looking down at him, his black eyes unexpressive yet intense. The alpha's power coming off him was nearly choking.

"Yes," he answered. "I didn't know it was happening until she gave me an indication..." His eyes blurred again.

"What was it like?" Cheri asked and Dare had to pause as he put it into words and rubbed his eyes again, wondering why it getting hard to concentrate.

"Like... sharing a part of myself. I felt like my skating experience was given unto me and her, het knowledge of the song she loved was also shared evenly. At the time, I felt like I knew every single word in that song and every way to sing it. The connection broke off as soon as she jumped out of my arms to Walker..." He trailed off as the migraine grew suddenly unbearable.

"Ugh!" He grimaced and looked up as the others stepped forward and...

Dare blinked as his vision blurred.

"What...?" He breathed as he blinked and rubbed at his eyes even as his head also completely fuzzed. He felt his knees give out as his vision blurred powerfully and everything blurred into a black expanse.

...

"Dare!" Cheri shouted as he caught his friend his body buckled.

The group gathered as Riley and Drew cut into the center and tried to force a now silent but lightly trembling Dare to respond and remove the hands he'd placed over his eyes.

"Dare," Cheri spoke now, worry creeping into his voice. "Tell us! What's wrong!"

"I..." Dare's voice was soft and odd. It was unsure and slow, the near complete opposite of Dare's personality. "Feel..."

"Feel what?" Dylan demanded, now shaking Dare, who went silent again for a moment, then whispered.

"Cold..."

"Cold?" Riley parroted, desperate to find out why his cousin was acting so strangely.

"Cold?..." Drew also copied and could only think bout it being late October and of course it was cold.

Having had enough, Hawke stepped forward, attempting to shake Dare out of whatever was holding him-

Until Dare's head snapped up,... and he burst into flames of cold fire.


	31. All Together?

:)

* * *

><p>Dylan stumbled back as Dare burst into flames. He sucked in a breath even as a powerful pain raged through his mind, nearly crippling him.<p>

Cheri dropped beside him.

...

Jane nearly slammed on the brakes when Alexei and Thomas both suddenly released intense sounds of pain. She saw in the mirror as a grimacing Thomas caught his younger brother in his sway, even as he braced himself against the car door.

She whirled the car to the shoulder using techniques she used at work in her cop car. She hurried even as Jacob jumped out and opened Thomas's door, equally worried about his nephews. She knew her brother was a wonderful and protective uncle.

"We're alright, Mom," Thomas said even as his frame shook as he exited the car, helping Alexei out.

Jane Knowles knelt down by her children worriedly. Thomas' clear sky colored eyes glowed as he looked over and kneeled beside Alexei, who was coughing and catching his breath. His blond hair glowed in the sun, making him look too much like his father and grandfather.

Alexei, in contrast, ressembeld her; chestnut brown hair that shined accompanied with eyes that held the connection between him and his older brother. Blue eyes that never wavered from the truth.

"Alexei?" She asked, hoping her voice was strong. Being head detective for the Carlton County Police Station made natural use of her backbone and grit. She was a hunter when it came to tracking down and getting criminals and lioness when it came to her boys, no matter how famous they became.

Alexei' s eyes connected with hers, swirling as if he could feel exactly what she was feeling.

Lately him and Thomas had been acting oddly and she wondered of it deeply now.

...

Violet felt her body drop to its knees as the attack smacked her like a baseball bat to the head. Groaning lightly, she sat herself up as she looked at the box she was moving from her trunk to the large aerie her cousins had shown her to.

"Vi!" Adria was at her side, trying to find out what was wrong with her, but Violet shook her head softly.

"Something's happening..."

...

The fire was growing out of control but more was happening.

Dylan ducked as a tree branch went sailing over his head.

He hurriedly covered a still dazed Cheri as the alphas still stared in shock.

Crap. This was bad.

"Calm down, Dare!" He shouted desperately as another tree trunk flew past and nearly slammed into the others who were coming to see what the chaos was. "You HAVE to! You'll end up really HURTING someone!" He hated using that because he knew Dare hated the very thought of hurting any other person or thing. That was what made Dare who he was.

The fire continued to blaze but the objects froze in mid air.

"You can do it, D." Cheri spoke up from beside him. Dylan wondered if it would really be enough...

The fire blazed for long moment...before slowly returning to its source. Dare's body still glowed a vibrant blue as it shuddered terribly. Objects now eerily and slowly circled him as if in slightly uncontrollable orbits.

The world was deadly silent and no body dared to move.

...

Dare tried not to know they were all frightened because of him.

...

Dylan watched Dare's body shudder powerfully with the effort of holding in the power that must've been nearly tearing him apart.

Cheri was running with him as they both hurried to their friend.

The second they made it to him Cheri popped something onto Dare's ears so quickly it took him a minute to figure out what it was.

Headphones.

"What are you-" he started but the levitating objects around them suddenly dropped to the ground and the bright blue glow dimmed.

The hazardous breaths coming from Dare's throat slowly tarted to calm and Dylan understood.

The music was calming him. It was giving him control once more. Such a simple plan he hadn't even thought of it yet it was working so well. But not entirely.

Dare was still shaking. His gaze still frighteningly absent.

He wasn't _ there! _

No! He knew what could happen if this progressed! It wasn't something he wanted to see.

He grabbed Dare's hand in an instantaneous and panicky reaction to his thoughts.

The connection snapped into place immediately, blinding him of every sense so powerfully that he was blacked out.

...

Dare grabbed Dylan as he fell. Dare started panting as he felt something change in him. It felt like his mind was being ripped apart. He groaned in pain.

_Listen to the music. _

Dare's gaze snapped to Cheri in shock. Deep green eyes begged him to obey...

But...the power...if he stopped concentrating...

_You can do it, Dare; I know you can. _

Dylan's voice as the male sat up beside him, grimacing as he rubbed his head.

Slowly, he let part of his concentration center on the music coming through the headphones.

J pop.

Strangely enough, he felt a wry grin come to his lips.

_Of course, _he thought and saw Cheri grin.

The flame was a burning presence inside of him, but not all consuming as it had been. Sucking in a breath, Dare took back his equilibrium, at least for the time being, and felt the powerful force returning to him. He wondered if he'd ever have any complete control over the flame, even as it raged inside of his veins. It wasn't as tormenting as it had been, but it made its presence known and he felt sick.

"You okay, D?" Cheri asked, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah," Dare said, letting him pull him up, but then his legs turned out to be jelly and he found himself losing even that footing.

"Whoa," Cheri said as he caught him and as others then entered the scene.

Then, a flash, something in mind that slammed together powerfully.

He looked up and made eye contact with Thomas, Alexei and Violet...

_Keilani..._

_Sparrow..._

They were all here...

_James..._

No, they weren't...right?

_Joshua..._

This was very bad. Something was wrong. He didn't know what. Only that it was very very bad.

_Shadow..._

"No..." he whispered even as the flame erupted once more, this time, not on his volition.


	32. Tell You Something You Didn't Know

:)

* * *

><p>Dylan jumped back with Cheri as white fire blazed a path to separate them from a now unconscious Dare.<p>

"Dare!" Riley shouted behind them as everyone ran forward and searched for the individual responsible for it.

"Up there!" Alexei shouted as he pointed up to a shadow perched on one of the other branches across from them. The dark form turned to them but then flipped off the branch down to Dare.

"Dare!" Dylan shouted even as Hawke started forward, Indigo trying to hold him back.

"Hawke," she shouted. "We can't! That's X-Fire!"

"Then what do we-" Hawke started to yell back when an arc of violet fire blazed through the white and separated the shadowy form from Dare.

"Back off, bitch!" A loud female voice yelled.

Hawke turned to Cascada in surprise. The female was already running past them and through the fire, overwhelming it with her own. Her anger as obvious.

Hawke whistled. "Another reminder never to get an X-Psy mad."

"You already know that one by heart, right Hawke?" Lucas said from beside him and Hawke let the cat have that one.

It was interesting though, to see two X-Psy fighting over an unconscious male. Both held colored spheres of fire in their hands and aimed for precision. That was until the forest started to burn. Winter or not, the wood was flammable and Dare was still in the middle of it.

"They have to stop!" Dylan yelled to Lucas. "Or they'll burn everything down!"

"I know," Lucas spoke, turning his gaze back to Cascada and the shadow whom was he could tell was obviously female because of the fluidity with which she moved. "We need to call-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Lucas turned as another X-Psy female entered the picture, this one a well-known one. After all, she was mated to the SnowDancer alpha.

The blazing fire, violet and white, was smothered then by blue and Hawke wondered distantly how long had she known that trick of putting out fires.

The feminine shadow seemed to take the sudden chance and blend back into the woods.

Cascada was about to go after it when she paused and turned to Dare, who was starting to twitch as he began to wake.

...

"Dare?" Dylan asked as he made his way to kneel beside his best friend.

With a groan Dare sat up, rubbing his head as if he had a powerful migraine.

"My head..." he said with another groan.

"That happens a first," A light feminine voice said and Dare looked up to see a gorgeous mini Adria standing before him. No, it wasn't her. It was..

"Violet?" he asked, his eyes widening.

She grinned, her sapphire eyes brightening. "Should've known you'd be the last one, midget." She added the last part after a pause and Dare remembered when she'd called him that before he had gone through puberty and had sprung up past her.

"That's a nice way to greet someone you haven't seen in years, Violeta." A light, musical male voice spoke and the name was on Dare's tongue before he turned around.

"Thomas!"

The blond Adonis slash piano prodigy grinned in such a way that Dare heard some girls behind them sigh.

"Jeez," he sighed on his own as wind blew Thomas' hair into even more magical perfection.

"No one likes a narcissist, Thomas." Another young male voice said and Dare grinned wider as Alexei stepped around his older brother's frame and walked deeper into the clearing.

"You've shot up, Alex." Dare said and saw the glow that the compliment brought to Alexei's ice blue depths. The male grinned.

"Of course, i'm not a kid anymore."

"I wouldn't quite say that," Dare said, causing Violet, Cheri and Dylan to laugh beside him.

...

"Okay," Lucas' lazy voice spoke said, cutting through the warm atmosphere that had started to grow in the small group.

His sharp eyes were golden as he looked down at them.

"It's time for us all to have a _chat _in the aerie. You guys first."

...

Dare ended up leading the way. The headphones over his ears were still playing but he'd somewhat muted the music coming from the player Cheri had slipped into his pocket before they had started moving. Now, he could hear the sounds of the forest around music that the forest had played for centuries as life flourished within it. But, tonight, it was included in a different sound. Light and almost impossible sounds. The sounds were in his head and he worried that he knew exactly what they were and what they could do.

_Guys, _he said, just as test run. Thomas, Alexei and Violet stopped short, causing Kit, who was talking to Sienna, to slam into Thomas and cause the four to topple over like dominoes.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, starting toward them from where he, Hawke and Yuki had been in the back, speaking privately.

Dare quickly answered before Kit or Thomas could.

"I was trying to ask Thomas and the others question and I guess he stopped for a minute to think about it. I caused this, sorry." Riley and Drew's eyes narrowed and Dare knew they were immediately suspicious. It was fair considering he never took the blame in such a way.

However, Dare only helped Thomas and the others up, speaking to them softly in their minds as he did.

_Sorry about that. I guess I could've done that a little smoother._

_Seriously, _Cheri chimed mentally and Dare saw his eyes widen as he did. _Oops, didn't think it would be like that._

_Then maybe you should work on your comments, _Dylan chimed in.

_Don't be such a stick in the mud, Dyli. _

_Don't._

"Alright!" he said now, out loud and unintentionally. He felt the group's eyes on him and flushed. "A-alright, we're here!" he corrected as he spotted the aerie ahead. He gave dark glares to the others behind him whom were chuckling at his distress.

...

"So, now do we all understand?" Lucas asked the young changeling around the table. Five gazes of the six turned their gaze to Dare, who nodded to them before they each turned and nodded to him.

A natural leader, Lucas thought as Dare sipped the hot white chocolate in his cup. The object being that Dare most likely didn't consider himself a leader at all.


	33. The Calm Before the Storm

"They're hiding something. "

Brenna looked up at Riley's growl and turned her gaze too to the six teens getting ready for training. They stretched easily and loose, yet neither had spoken a full sentence to each other since the morning. It was slightly odd no matter how one looked at it. Yet, they were grinning and glancing at one another as if they were talking as six great friends might. It was even odder than before.

Dare seemed to sense this as he looked over at them, and then back the others around him, and smiled. "Cheri?" Dare spoke. "Do you want to do back stretches with me? Alexei can do his with Vi and Thomas with Dylan. "

Cheri seemed to nod immediately as the others started pairing up. Riley saw the unknowing command Dare had just given and how the others had easily followed, probably not thinking of it as a command but more of a suggestion. Their certainly was leadership potential in Dare, whether he knew it or not.

Riley sighed then, snapped out of his thoughts by the girls and boys watching the stretching exercises.

That's what happens when one puts two of the "princes" together, he thought. Dylan being one people referred to as the "Ice Prince" and Thomas as "The Blonde Prince".

Not that the rest weren't attractive as well. The guys were pretty much ogling Violet as she and Dare seemed to also have a group watching them as well. And even Alexei had some younger admirers.

...

Dare felt the dizzy-spell hit him as he and Cheri did their final stretch. Cheri immediately caught him as he swayed and nearly fell completely.

"You alright?" Cheri asked, Dylan and Thomas pausing beside them.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his face and eyes, not quite ready to stand on his own yet. "Just had a dizzy-spell, that's all." The stretches around them stopped and Dare heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. He shook off the dizzy-spell just as Riley reached them.

"You alright?" his older cousin asked and Dare had to smile at him and the hidden emotions that Riley could never hide from him.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good," Riley answered, trying to stay stern in his leadership. "Because we're about to start training."

Dare smiled again, calming Riley as he intended. Jeez, what a worry-wart.

Everyone was being a worry-wart lately, it seemed.

...

Hawke arrived to see something he would probably never see again. Riley and Riaz were also watching in awe.

What had originally started out as training now turning into a contest of who could perform the coolest set of acrobatics in a row. Dylan had just run and done a trifecta of flips that Hawke was sure would put _him _in the hospital. Since Dylan had once traveled in a circus for years, Hawke didn't question the amazing agility.

Cheri's following acrobatics however, made Hawke wonder of he'd spent some time in one as well. The boys were amazing gymnasts and Hawke watched as Dare stepped in between the two to calm the stand-off that was occurring.

"You both win, okay?" Dare was saying with a grin as the two looked at him and spoke up together excitedly. Thomas, Violet and a cross armed Alexei looked on with grins and some eye rolls at the others.

Hawke felt his heart sink in his chest as he thought of the trials the pups in front of him would have to go through from there on. The calm peace they'd known most of their lives was dissipating even before their eyes and maybe it was the resilience of teens that kept them calm, or maybe it was the calm before the storm. Either way their lives were about to change forever.

A sigh escaped him in an unguarded moment and Hawke looked back up at the scene.

Dare was staring at him now, his eyes swirling with sapphire and a dab of emerald. He turned away seconds later but Hawke was frozen. He _knew _what that gaze had wanted to tell him, and how it had kept silent.

It had said; _I know everything you just thought...and understand._

His heart beat a staccato in his chest.

...

Judd said nothing of what he just witnessed, only stared at Dare silently as the male led the way to the shower and work out rooms in the den. He was by Hawke seconds later and the male started immediately.

"I didn't expect him to hear my thoughts," he said. Judd nodded.

"I don't think he accurately heard them," Judd said, remembering the confused look on the boy's face as he turned and looked at Hawke, as if not quite sure what he was picking up on. "He looked puzzled as he turned and looked your way. As if he were listening to static on a radio and trying to make sense out of it."

"How powerful will he become?" Hawke, bringing forth the matter that both of them were worried most about.

Judd only shook his head. "There's no clear way of determining that. I've never seen case like this...Well, no one that survived."

Hawke said nothing, only nodded. His eyes also tracked Riley and Brenna as they started to follow the teens headed for the shower rooms. His eyes tracked their every move.


	34. The Wake-Up Call

The storm was closer than any of them could've imagined.

Dare came awake with a scream, his body immediately reacting to threat he hadn't even been made aware of yet. It startled the group around him in their beds and rang throughout SnowDancer and DarkRiver, ringing through all minds the and ears. It awoke everyone-snapping them to full alert in matter of seconds. Lights brightened the pitch-black dark of the night, shouts and activity started all aorund them.

Dare was up and ready before any of his house mates, his mind and body in a state of chaos. Something was _wrong, _he could feel it on his skin, in his mind, in his _heart _even. Something was _wrong! _The worst part was, he didn't even know what was wrong!

He was just catching his breath as the door was forced open from the outside and three angry alphas entered, groups of each changeling behind them. Angry and disturbing looking faces all around.

..Great.

"What was that Dare?" Hawke demanded and Dare flinched, not quite sure why he did so when it was Hawke. He didn't feel right, something was wrong.

_They're coming! _

Dare jumped as they sudden lighter female voice screamed in his head. The other five behind him all made sounds of pain similar to his own and he knew it wasn't only him.

"Da-" Hawke started again.

"He's coming! They' re coming!" He didn't know what he was saying, only that if he didn't, that something really bad was going to happen to the packs, so he pertty much screamed it. "He's coming! You have to get _ready. _NOW! PLEASE!"

Hawke and the two other alphas looked over at one another, then at the others behind Dare. They looked almost as scared and confused as Dare. Hawke nodded at Lucas, who turned and spoke to the lieutenants behind him. Dare felt something in his tight chest calm.

"So who is this 'he'?" Hawke asked and Dare felt his world start to come apart as the answer imstinctively popped up in his head.

"Ming LeBon."

...

Dare felt the uneasiness crawl over his skin as if it were a second coating. All eyes in the room were on him as he'd finally told Hawke and everyone else all he knew. Including what the Net Mind had told him and showed him.

Now, as he finally slowed, his very breath was becoming heavier as the hidden danger felt as if it were coming closer and closer. As if cold hands were slowly wrapping around his throat. He was coming. _Ming _was coming.

"There's no need to be scared, Dare." Hawke spoke, his voice unwavering and his ice blue eyes intense in their determination. "He won't get you. Any of you. If this place is not secure enough...there's a fellow pack in the mountains that have offered us shelter. They treasre their young just as much as we do and will keep you safe."

Dare didn't refute, only shook his head. He wasn't even sure where the wisdom he was using came from. "I'm afraid," he spoke now, knowing his words to be so true. "They will take us before you even know it..."


	35. Terrible Truths

There were only a few things that Dare despised. All in all, he considered himself an okay type of guy. But, one of those things he despised was waiting. Especially when it was his family out there.

Riley, Drew, Brenna... Cascacada...

They were all out there. All were fighting in the battle that he could freaking _feel _erupting outside. His gaze snapped to Riaz, who was guarding the door. Indigo and Aria were on the outside of the aerie. Three guards, and then there were different changelings stationed around the perimeter. Wolf, rat, cat, human, Psy... all were in for the battle tonight.

Dare still felt that something wasn't quite right. They were overlooking something. He _knew _it, just didn't know what or how. The sound of faint snarls and raging could be heard over the field and Dare wanted to run past Riaz, join the fight. Protect his family, dammit! His PACK! He owed it to the one pup whose eyes were now shut forever, to the mother who would now cry every night as she tucked her one pup into bed, and would always know she would be missing one.

His fist made contact with the table before he could comprehend it was even in motion, startling all the ones around him.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down bashfully at his red and now pained hand.

"Don't be sorry," Cheri replied, shaking his head and then walking over to him from where he had been lounging against the window, his thoughts seemingly far away. "We all are feeling it. The uncanny knowledge that our family is fighting a war that we aren't even allowed to participate in, though it is being fought over our sakes in general."

Dare stared at Cheri, surprised at the depth of emotion he saw in the boy's eyes. Cheri also had someone out there. In fact he thought as he looked around at the rest now standing around him. They all did.

"I just..." he said, his inner feeling of inferiority clogging his throat yet burning his insides. "There's something _wrong_, here."

"You tried to tell this to Hawke, too right?" Cheri asked him as Dylan took Dare's injured hand in his and looked it over, oddly silent.

Dare nodded. "I did." But the alpha had most likely played it off as fear, because he only reassured Dare that they would keep them safe before heading off with the alphas to plan their defense against the force that was now swarming their grounds.

"It's not an easy thing to take charge of," Thomas spoke up, then, shrugging his shoulders. Yet, those blue eyes were focused on the far war beyond the trees, his fists barely keeping from clenching the way they obviously wanted to.

Dare followed his gaze, the something in his chest tightening as was whatever it was that he'd been sensing found its target.

He gasped as an ache in his chest made itself known.

"Ah!" He groaned even as the others around him crumpled along with him.

"Hey!" Riaz shouted and Dare saw a familiar gray tinge in the air. The force, even as if started suffocating Dare, threw the soldier across the room.

"Riaz!" he yelled even as the world grew a black edge around it, trying to push himself up and check on the male. The black shade grew and he put all of his might into pushing it out of his vision as he crawled through the resistant gray force.

"Riaz!"

A growl was heard from his right and Dare turned to the right, following it.

As he splayed his arms against the sides of the walls, trying to find some kind of solidity, he felt the edge of the door and actually _felt _the breaking through of the force that had compelled him so powerfully before.

He found Riaz lying barely conscious on the porch of the aerie. Adria and Indigo were unconscious on the ground and Dare wondered just what powerful force could've accomplished this much destruction in only a few minutes.

He got his answer when he felt the wind suddenly misplace behind him. A cold sense of knowing crawled through him as the the feeling of suffocation returned, ensnaring him in such a way that he felt as if he were a poor victim in a the death grip of a deadly snake. He was caught...

"Turn around-" The voice was cut off suddenly and Dare whirled.

Ming was also was getting to his feet, his ice cool eyes and the ones of the Arrows next to him fixed on a form who was now also getting to his feet.

Dylan's eyes showed no emotion. Yet, his hands were trembling as he clenched them at his sides. Dare was next to him immediately, ready for the battle that mey come at any second.

A stir from behind.

Dare looked behind Ming and loosely saw the others in the room trying to get to their feet. The battle really was just beginning.

A howl to their right drew their attention for a second as the sounds of the alphas entering the battleground touched all of their ears. Now it would get dangerous.

Dare turned back to Ming, whose silent eyes turned back from the direction of the howl to stare at them.

"Another time." He spoke, his voice as ice on the coldest winter day. "Soon, you will remember where your true allegiance lyes. And where it will always lye." He was gone from one second to the next. The gray, dense matter dispersed as well. Any traces left where erased and Dare turned just as Cheri was walking forward to him.

"It's happening," The young rat spoke, his hand on his hip and his eyes on the far off distance. "And they will be taken over before they can even respect it." His eyes now focused on the SnowDancer pack mountains.

Dare wanted to argue, to say it wasn't too late, but something in his gut told him it was true. They weren't going to win this...

"But..." he spoke into the silence that now bore down on all six of them as they stood staring out into the mountains. "That doesn't men we can't try. We have a responsibility to tell the others." A pause. "


	36. Listen!

I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

><p><em>"It's happening," The young rat spoke, his hand on his hip and his eyes on the far off distance. "And they will be taken over before they can even respect it." His eyes now focused on the SnowDancer pack mountains.<em>

_Dare wanted to argue, to say it wasn't too late, but something in his gut told him it was true. They weren't going to win this..._

_"But..." he spoke into the silence that now bore down on all six of them as they stood staring out into the mountains. "That doesn't men we can't try. We have a responsibility to tell the others." A pause. "_

* * *

><p>"Please, Hawke, you have to listen to me," Dare growled in frustration as Riley and the others were finally able to bring Riaz and the others back around. They were all still in the aerie and Dare had, for the last while, been trying to explain to Hawke about his "feeling" that there was a more going on here then they knew. Hawke didn't look convinced.<p>

"Fear is a normal emotion, Dare." Hawke spoke to the young man, carefully. He was all for going with one's gut, but Dare was basing a very large theory on that "feeling" and there were too many people he had to protect to chance it at this time. "It can sometimes change peoples' mindsets and make them panicky."

"I'm not saying this out of FEAR, Hawke!" Dare almost _shouted_ at his alpha. "I'm telling you this because you're not PREPARED! You don't understand this completely! Why can't you realize I'm trying to _help _you?!" Tears of frustration leaked down Dare's cheeks, shocking the boy more than anyone else.

He brushed them away hurriedly. Flushed and desparate, he continued. "Why can't anyone, for once, just _listen?_" Maddox hadn't listened when he'd told him about the dangerous crack that had started appearing in the den wall...and now Hawke wasn't listening when he told him one of the most important things he'd ever said in his life. "Please," he whispered, his voice broken."Listen..."

Hawke's eyes flashed and he looked into the others alphas' gazes and saw something he could only accept with defeat and pain.

He'd failed.

Failed.

This failure would affect each person's life in the worst ways possible.

...

Dare wasn't mad at Riley, Drew or Brenna as they walked with him to the rendezvous point that would take him and the others to the pack located deepest into the mountain. The wolf pack was named the ShadowMarkers because, with their deep location in the mountain gorge, the Sun's light only struck it directly for two hours in the whole 12 hour day.

The alpha of the group had okayed Hawke transferring them there for protection with the amazing security. It still felt wrong.

Everything felt wrong, now.

He looked over at Riley, Drew and Brenna as they reached the car. And broke.

"Thank you," he whispered as more tears made their way down his cheeks and something sharp made itself known deep in his gut.

_This may be the last time I ever see them again..._

He hugged each tightly, using the excuse that he a their youngest family member to do so.

"I love you, guys," he panted through the object constricting his stomach. The three looked at each other after looking at him in shock.

"Dare," Drew said, stepping forward. He placed his hand on Dare's hair and ruffled it playfully, making Dare smile through the tears. "We'll come visit as soon as we can. We promise, all this will be over soon and then you can come back and continue that flaming romance or... whatever you had going with Cassie. Y'all can even have weird Psy babies if you want."

Dare laughed huskily and smiled at his family.

_This could be the last time. _

It didn't have to be...

He turned quickly, before they could see him tear up again. Damn those tears...

"See ya," he said, pasting on a confident smile for them as he got into the car, and was driven off into his future.


End file.
